Lazos eternos
by zelink91
Summary: Después de la cruenta batalla contra Ganondorf, Link fue nombrado primer caballero de Hyrule y se fue a vivir al castillo; desde ese momento nace entre él y la princesa del reino un amor puro, apasionado y desenfrenado. A pesar de que su amor es imposible por las barreras sociales, entre ellos existirá un lazo de amor que los mantendrá unidos para siempre...
1. Inalcanzable

**Capítulo 1: Inalcanzable **

**(3 meses antes - Recuerdos de Link)**

Hace 3 meses que Midna se despidió para siempre del reino de la luz, siempre la recordaré porque con ella aprendí el valor de la amistad, del perdón y sobre todo me ayudó a encontrarme a mí mismo…

La princesa Zelda y yo nos encontrábamos en el Patibulo de desierto, estábamos muy cansados por la difícil batalla contra Ganondorf…pero no había tiempo para descansar, el reino estaba en ruinas, todas las personas que lo habitaban necesitaban ayuda para salir adelante después de este amargo momento.

Me ofrecí a ayudar en todo lo necesario, no quería dejar a la princesa sola con esa carga, ya no quería que sufra más porque…quiero protegerla para siempre…

- Link no es necesario que ayudes, has luchado demasiado por nuestro reino, necesitas descansar y reponerte de tus heridas – dijo la princesa preocupada.

- Princesa, no la quiero dejar sola en esto, ahora que descubrí que Hyrule es mi lugar de origen deseo colaborar para que este se recupere.

- Te lo agradezco…tu nobleza va más allá de todo lo inimaginable. Link…te pido de favor que no me digas "princesa", llámame simplemente Zelda por favor.

Cuando me pidió que la llame por su nombre lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios que casi me derrite el corazón…no pude negarme a complacerla.

- Está bien prince… digo Zelda...Lo que tú digas.

Sé que era una locura lo que estaba pensando, más bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sin haberme dado cuenta…me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi.

**_(Flashbkack)_**

_El día que Midna me liberó de los calabozos del castillo y fuimos a buscar a la princesa, yo estaba en mi forma de lobo en ese entonces. Una vez que la encontramos, ella estaba mirando la ventana a espalda nuestra, tenía puesta una capucha negra con unos símbolos extraños, pero una vez que mostró su rostro, me quede impactado…era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y lo mejor de todo, era la primera persona con orejas idénticas a las mías que conocía… su forma de hablar parecía fuera de este mundo, pero a pesar de ser dueña de tan increíble belleza, me dolió ver sus hermosos ojos tristes. Lo que más desee era quitarle su sufrimiento, por mi estado de ese entonces yo no podía hablar…pero a partir de ese momento, no solo me decidí a luchar para rescatar a mis amigos secuestrados, sino también por salvarla a ella... _

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

Sé que es un imposible que un campesino de 20 años como yo esté con una mujer como ella…es inalcanzable, como una estrella del firmamento pero solo con verla de lejos y protegerla con mi vida era suficiente para sentirme dichoso.

- Link, como el héroe elegido por las Diosas deseo nombrarte primer caballero de la corte del castillo, para mí sería un honor que aceptes.

Otra vez me había dejado helado con su petición, ahora más que nunca podía estar cerca de ella.

- Zelda, para mi será un honor ser uno de tus caballeros y juro por la marca de valor que tengo en mi mano que cumpliré con mi deber aunque me cueste la vida.

- Gracias Link…me siento dichosa de que hayas aceptado. – dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Fue difícil despedirme de mi hogar en Ordon, pero quiero estar en Hyrule…quiero estar cerca de Zelda para protegerla.

El día que llegue al palacio, Impa me enseñó los rincones del castillo, a pesar de estar en ruinas no perdía su esplendor.

La sheikah me enseñó mi cuarto que era uno muy grande y cómodo.

- Desde ahora este será tu cuarto, en el armario hay ropa disponible para ti y ubicada por allá esta tu armadura. – dijo la sheikah

- Gracias Impa.

Mi armadura está compuesta por un camisa de tela color plomo con filos azules con el signo de la familia real en el medio, tenía unas hombreras de acero, y el pantalón color gris claro…

Al llegar la noche, tomé un baño y me fui a dormir, mañana empezaría mi entrenamiento como caballero real.


	2. Miradas que consumen

**Capítulo 2: Miradas que consumen**

**(3 meses después - Pensamientos de Zelda)**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Hyrule recuperó la paz y de que Link aceptó ser caballero en el castillo…

Una de las razones por las que lo elegí no fue solo por su valor al enfrentar a Ganondorf y salvar el reino, sino también porque yo…estoy enamorada de él.

Desde que lo conocí en su forma de lobo sentí un cariño muy especial por aquella criatura, pero cuando vi que me salvó de las garras de Ganondorf en su verdadera forma, me pareció un hombre demasiado atractivo, me perdí en sus intensos ojos azules, pero sobre todo lo que más me enamoró de él fue su hermoso corazón…de todos los pretendientes que me han presentado para casarme, Link ha sido el único hombre que sin ser mi pretendiente me ha robado el corazón.

En este momento me encuentro en mi balcón admirando las estrellas, también puedo ver a lo lejos a los caballeros retirándose a sus habitaciones a descansar…me pregunto si Link estará entre ese grupo…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Impa, mi consejera.

- Zelda, es hora que vayas donde el primer ministro a firmar los acuerdos de los que te habló.

- Si Impa, voy en este momento.

* * *

La vida de princesa es algo que me asfixia y me ahoga entera, tengo todas las comodidades…pero no soy completamente feliz.

Ahora estoy caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala de juntas para hablar con la corte real…pero de repente, me encontré con Link.

- Hola Zelda… ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Link, estoy bien solo un poco agobiada por todo lo que tengo que hacer…a veces quisiera tener una vida normal. – reí irónicamente.

- Zelda…lo que tú haces por tu reino es digno de admirar, eres una mujer llena de cualidades únicas.

Cuando me dijo eso me sonrojé tanto que no vi por donde pisaba y estuve a punto de caer, pero eso se evitó porque Link me tomó en sus brazos…

Nuestros labios estaban cercanos, él también estaba sonrojado y puso sus enormes ojos azules en los míos, yo estaba agarrada de él y podía aspirar el perfume de su piel, era un olor tan varonil y combinado con su profunda mirada, me costó contenerme…

- Zel…Zelda ten cuidado.

- Gracias Link…no me fije por donde pisaba. – dije avergonzada.

No dejamos de mirarnos por un buen rato hasta que Impa vino a apurarme para ir a firmar los papeles, en ese momento salí de mi trance.

* * *

Esa noche no pude casi dormir, recordando lo cerca que tuve a Link, mirando esos hermosos ojos que me hacen vibrar el corazón…no podía evitarlo, me había enamorado de él apasionadamente…pero nuestros mundos eran distintos, él era un espíritu libre, podía amar a quien quisiera, en cambio yo le pedía a las Diosas todos los días que no llegara otro pretendiente, pues el consejo real quería obligarme a casarme a toda costa, así sea sin amor…eso a ellos no les importaba…


	3. Necesidad de protección

**Capítulo 3: Necesidad de protección**

Link entró corriendo a su habitación con la cara muy roja recordando lo que acababa de pasar:

- _La tuve demasiado cerca y en mis brazos…que hermosos ojos tiene…su aroma me vuelve loco._ – pensó para sí mismo.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

- ¡Link! abre la puerta, estoy que toco desde hace rato.

- Lo siento Ravio, pasa…

Ravio era otro caballero del castillo, era un hombre apuesto con el cabello color púrpura y ojos color verde oliva, dormía en la habitación junto a la de Link y desde que él llegó al castillo se hicieron buenos amigos, pues sentía que Link era su ejemplo a seguir por su valor y fortaleza para defender Hyrule.

- Hombre ¿qué te pasa?...estás todo agitado y con la cara roja. Te vi entrar todo acelerado a tu cuarto, por eso vine a ver que te pasaba.

- No…no me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansado, hoy he tenido un duro entrenamiento – respondió nervioso

- Bueno…si tú lo dices, ya me voy a mi cuarto, descansa.

- Gracias Ravio…buenas noches.

Esa noche Link no pudo dormir pensando en los hermosos ojos de la princesa, soñaba el tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque era consciente que de eso no iba a pasar de ser un simple sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente Link se despertó muy temprano para empezar su entrenamiento.

Mientras entrenaba luchando contra otro de los soldados, Zelda e Impa pasaron por ahí, las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron, ella estaba en un puente más arriba mientras él la miraba extasiado…Zelda le brindó una hermosa sonrisa provocando que a Link otra vez se le derrita el corazón, pero sus apasionantes miradas fueron interrumpidas por la sheikah, avisándole a la princesa que la había venido a visitar la Familia Vittorino, reyes del reino vecino, así que se tuvo que retirar, pero sus miradas se siguieron hasta que ella cruzo al otro lado.

Una vez que las dos mujeres se retiraron los caballeros empezaron a murmurar.

- Ufff… ¡qué buena que esta la princesa Zelda! - Dijo uno de los caballeros

- Sii…es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo de diosa. - dijo otro

- Créeme que si pudiera me la llevaría a la cama ahora mismo, una hembra así es la que yo merezco.

Link al escuchar eso se acercó a ese "caballero" le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo lanzó al suelo y lo agarró del cuello violentamente.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho bastardo!? no te permito que hables así de la princesa, ella es una dama, no permitiré que digas esas cosas tan sucias de ella.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer? ¿Acaso la princesa es tu mujer que tanto la defiendes? No te creas mucho solo porque salvaste Hyrule y eres el primer caballero de este reino, aquí eres uno más de nosotros…y solo dije la verdad, la princesa está que arde y si no me la llevo a la cama es porque me ejecutarían por eso.

Link iba a darle otro puñetazo pero Ravio lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Déjalo Link! No es la primera vez que Hiro dice estas cosas de la princesa o de cualquier mujer que se cruce, pero de palabras no pasa. Es mejor que no le hagas caso, solo míralo, tiembla como gallina porque eres más fuerte que él, tenle lástima.

- Tienes razón Ravio, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con este imbécil…

Link se acercó al caballero con mirada de fiera y le hizo una advertencia.

- Tu vuelves a decir esas cosas de la princesa y te juro que te vas a arrepentir de por vida.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - gritó el caballero asustado.

- Bien, aquí la pelea se acabó, todos regresen a sus actividades. - exclamó Ravio.

Todos regresaron a entrenamiento hasta que llegó la noche.

* * *

Link fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo…en ese momento Ravio tocó a su puerta.

- Link, ¿cómo estás?...

- Bien Ravio, hoy si fue un día pesado…

- Sí que lo fue, sobre todo por la pelea…Link no pretendo meterme en tu vida pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando Hiro dijo esas cosas de la princesa? sé que no fue respetuoso hablar así de una mujer, pero la forma de reaccionar tuya no fue de lo más normal.

Link se puso nervioso, pero pensó algo rápido y le respondió.

- Yo fui testigo de cómo la princesa sufrió con todo esta guerra contra Ganondorf, así que desde ese momento ella y yo nos hicimos amigos. No me gusta que nadie le falte el respeto, por eso reaccione así…

Ravio miró pensativo a Link, no le creía de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pues un "amigo" no reacciona como él lo hizo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues me alegro que entre los dos haya esa "linda amistad" por el hecho de que lucharon juntos por Hyrule, pero Link…descartando las cosas que dijo Hiro, no me vas a negar que la princesa es una mujer bellísima en todo sentido. – dijo de forma pícara.

Link se puso ansioso con aquel comentario pero prefirió no responder, provocando la insistencia de su amigo.

- No me has respondido Link, sé que eres muy respetuoso, pero no eres ciego y eres hombre como yo, dime… ¿la princesa te parece atractiva?

Link no pudo callar más y se limitó a responder con voz entrecortada.

- Si Ravio…es muy hermosa.

Ravio lanzo una pequeña sonrisa porque se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando iba a agregar otra cosa Link salió del cuarto sin darle oportunidad a decirle nada.

* * *

Link iba caminando por los jardines del castillo, se detuvo a sentarse en una de las bancas, pensativo por la conversación que había tenido con su amigo.

- _Si es muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa… - _pensó en sus adentros.

En ese momento se sentó junto a él una silueta conocida.

- Hola Link… ¿también te gusta venir aquí?

- ¡Zelda! Ho…hola ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me gusta venir aquí a despejarme después de los días pesados…Link escuché por los pasillos que hoy te peleaste con uno de los caballeros, ¿se puede saber qué pasó? - Pregunto ella con una voz calmada

- Zelda yo…lo que pasa es que… él me estaba molestando y no me pude contener…pero lo siento, no volverá a pasar…- respondió nervioso.

- No te preocupes Link, sé que debes haber tenido razones para actuar así, no te pienso reprender por eso, pues sé que eres una persona pacífica.

- Gracias Zelda, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Zelda se sentía muy cómoda cerca de Link, recordó cuando la fue a rescatar con Midna de las garras de Ganondorf y de lo protegida que se sintió con él cuándo estaban montando a Epona y persiguiendo al villano, a pesar del difícil momento, Link no dejaba de cubrirla para que nada la toque.

- Link, nunca podré dejar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Hyrule, ni todo el dinero del mundo serviría para pagar semejante hazaña.

- No agradezcas nada Zelda, solo seguí con los designios de las Diosas.

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que Zelda rompió el silencio.

- Link… ¿extrañas Ordon?

- A veces si lo extraño, pero yo jamás pertenecí ahí, yo siempre supe que era diferente a ellos. Siempre estaré agradecidos con todos ellos, cuidaron de mi cuando mis padres murieron. Mi padre murió de una extraña enfermedad y más adelante mi madre murió en un accidente en una montaña, en ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, fue un golpe muy duro pero con el apoyo de todos los de Ordon, salí adelante. Ilia y yo siempre fuimos como hermanos desde niños, es más hasta cuando nos despedimos, me dijo que para ella siempre seria su hermano mayor, así que les debo tanto a los de Ordon, son mi familia, pero también estoy feliz de saber que mi verdadero origen viene de aquí...de Hyrule

- Me alegro que a pesar de todo, seas agradecido y reconozcas el valor de los demás, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña, desde ese día Impa no ha dejado de cuidarme, incluso me ha protegido de las exigencias del consejo real. No tuve una niñez completa por las presiones de ellos, pero a pesar de eso, Impa siempre me trató como una niña, hasta ahora me protege demasiado, ella es como mi madre...Sabes Link, me siento honrada de que seas amigo de alguien como yo, con una vida tan aburrida, creo que una de las pocas veces que salí del castillo fue cuando Ganondorf me secuestró. – mencionó entristecida.

- No Zelda, tú no tienes una vida aburrida, eres una mujer maravillosa, que preferiste arriesgar tu propia vida para salvar a tu pueblo, diste tu alma para que Midna pueda sobrevivir, tienes un alma pura y sin malicia, cualquier mujer desearía ser como tú.

Zelda se sonrojó con las palabras de Link y sintió como las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro, en ese momento Link sin contenerse la abrazó.

- Todo estará bien Zelda, tranquila. – la consoló sonriéndole.

Zelda se apoyó en él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sus ojos y sus labios estaban frente a frente. Link sin poder aguantar se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Zelda, yo siempre te protegeré…estaré a tu lado hasta que tú me pidas que me aleje de ti.

- No Link, jamás te pediré que te alejes de mí, nunca me había sentido tan protegida como ahora.

Sus labios se iban acercando, pero fueron interrumpidos por Impa.

- Zelda, ¿Estás ahí?

Zelda se separó rápidamente de Link.

- Si Impa, aquí estoy.

La sheikah se acercó hacia donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

- Hola Link, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Impa, gracias por preguntar - respondió de manera cortés.

Zelda se levantó, le dio las buenas noches a Link y se retiró de los jardines.

Link se quedó un poco más de tiempo en los jardines, pensando en la suave y hermosa piel de la princesa, con haberla tocado una vez sintió como se le erizaba la piel, eso fue suficiente para que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, después de eso se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a dormir…


	4. Todo por tí

**Capítulo 4: Todo por ti**

Desde la conversación que Link y Zelda tuvieron en los jardines del castillo, se volvieron inseparables, él la acompañaba a todos lados y siempre la protegía, incluso Impa lo nombró su escolta, cosa que tenía muy feliz al joven pues así estaría más cerca de la princesa.

Una de las cosas que Link amaba de Zelda era que aparte de ser una mujer madura, también sacaba su lado de niña cuando estaban solos. Delante de los demás mostraba una postura fría y distante, pero cuando estaba a solas con él cambiaba completamente.

* * *

Link se encontraba entrenando con sus compañeros y notó que Zelda lo llamaba a lo lejos, obedientemente se acercó hacia ella.

- Link, vamos a caminar por los campos de Hyrule, podríamos ir en Epona.

- Claro que si Zelda solo déjame acabar con el entrenamiento de hoy, me baño, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

* * *

Zelda esperó impaciente a Link en las caballerizas. Una vez que él llegó la dejó pasmada al ver lo atractivo que se veía, el traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa color verde oscuro, el cabello lo tenía alborotado sin parecer descuidado y tenía un perfume que la volvía loca. Link por su parte se quedó mudo al ver lo hermosa que se veía Zelda, ya no usaba su ostentoso vestido, tenía un vestido corte imperio hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel, no tenía mangas sino una delicadas tiras, el cabello estaba totalmente suelto sin ninguna tiara ni trenza y su perfume también lo embriagaba por completo.

- Zelda…te ves preciosa... – dijo sonrojado

- Gracias Link…tú no te quedas atrás…vámonos rápido, Impa no sabe que voy a salir.

- ¡Que!...ojala no nos descubra, vámonos rápido Zelda.

Link y Zelda se subieron a Epona y salieron del castillo. Por cómo estaban vestidos no los reconocieron. Zelda iba abrazada a Link por detrás, podía sentir su tonificada espalda, cosa que le hizo estremecer la piel, mientras que a Link le pasaba lo mismo sintiéndola tan cerna de él.

* * *

Una vez en los campos empezaron a recorrerlos y llegaron a un lugar que Link no había explorado, tenía un pequeño lago y un jardín lleno de flores.

Zelda se bajó rápidamente y empezó a correr.

- Zelda deja de correr, puedes caerte – gritaba Link riéndose.

- No dejaré de correr, tendrás que obligarme a dejar de hacerlo.

- Bueno…si eso es lo que quieres

Link empezó a perseguir a Zelda, a pesar de no ser muy alta era muy rápida, así que a Link le costó un poco alcanzarla, pero una vez que lo hizo la agarró por la cintura y no se percató que había una piedra en el suelo, los dos cayeron, él encima de ella, los dos se reían a carcajadas, cuando de repente sus miradas se encontraron, otra vez esas miradas apasionantes que siempre se lanzaban…Link sin poder contenerse halagó a su protegida ensimismado.

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos - dijo embobado.

- Tú también – dijo la princesa tímidamente.

Link tenía ganas de besarla en ese momento, pero se contuvo, no quería que ella piense que se estaba aprovechando, solo se levantó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le pidió disculpas por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ella le dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse… luego de es ese incidente, se pusieron a conversar sobre el lugar en el que estaban, sobre Epona, recordaron a Midna y sobre otras cosas normales.

- Ya es hora de regresar, el sol se está ocultando - dijo Link apenado.

- Si, regresemos…gracias por este hermoso día Link, de no ser por ti seguiría encerrada en ese molesto castillo.

- Mientras tú lo desees, seguiremos haciendo esto Zelda.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron al castillo Zelda fue a su cuarto y entonces Impa llegó sorpresivamente.

- Zelda, ¿dónde estabas? te he buscado por todas partes.

- Fui a caminar un poco… ¿pasa algo?

- La corte real te ha estado buscando, quieren una reunión urgente sobre el acuerdo de paz con el reino vecino.

- Está bien Impa, bajo en 5 minutos.

Zelda se quitó su cómodo vestido y volvió a usar su vestido real, bajo lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la reunión.

* * *

En la sala de juntas se encontraban un montón de ancianos, entre ellos un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos llamado Sir Abel.

- Princesa tengo la ligera sospecha que esta descuidado sus obligaciones con el reino - dijo Sir Abel.

- He estado un poco cansada Sir Abel, pero prometo estar más atenta.

- Si princesa, recuerde que usted debe dejar de lado todo conflicto personal, pues usted se debe a su reino, ese fue el juramento que usted le dio a su difunto padre, que usted solo viviría para el Hyrule.

- Así es Sir Abel, lo tengo muy presente - dijo de forma seria.

Acabada la reunión Zelda se retiró a su cuarto, estaba demasiado asfixiada por todo lo que la rodeaba, ella amó muchísimo a su padre pero a la vez le tenía un poco de resentimiento por la promesa que le hizo hacer, ella tan solo era una niña que no tenía idea de las cosas que tenía que afrontar, debía dejar de lado todo, hasta su propia vida por su reino.

Zelda sin poder aguantar el encierro, se puso su capucha negra y salió a tomar aire fresco.

* * *

Link por otro lado también había salido a caminar, tenía que despejar su mente recordando el episodio de hoy en el campo del lago, solo de pensar que tuvo tan cerca a su princesa se le alborotaban los sentidos…

Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vio a lo lejos la figura de Zelda caminando fuera del castillo.

- ¡Zelda!

La llamó pero no recibió respuesta, ella no lo había escuchado, así que decidió seguirla.

* * *

Zelda estaba caminando tranquilamente, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, unos hombres la acorralaron.

- Hola preciosa… ¿cómo así tan solita?

Zelda trato de evitarlos, pero uno de ellos la había agarrado y le había puesto una daga en el cuello.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito enojada.

- ¡No grites!...sabes estás hermosísima, creo que los tres nos divertiremos un rato contigo.

Zelda entró en pánico pensando lo que esos hombres le iban a hacer, uno de ellos le había tapado la boca y la lanzó al suelo para poder abusar de ella, ya le había roto su capa y parte de su vestido, pero en ese momento llegó Link a ayudarla.

- ¡Suéltala maldito! - grito irascible.

En ese momento Link se peleó con los tres tipos a base de puñetazos, uno de ellos le hizo una gran herida en su pecho, pero él joven le quitó daga y le apuntó con la misma, después de un gran forcejeo salieron huyendo.

Zelda estaba llorando de lo aterrada que estaba y Link fue a abrazarla rápidamente.

- Tranquila Zelda, ya paso todo…esos tipos no te pudieron lastimar.

- Gracias Link, sino hubiera sido por ti esos hombres me hubieran…

Link puso un dedo en los labios de Zelda para que no diga más, en ese momento la princesa se dio cuenta que el joven estaba sangrando.

- ¡Link!...tu pecho está sangrando.

- No es nada Zelda, tranquila.

- De ninguna manera, vamos a curarte.

* * *

De regreso en el castillo se dirigieron al cuarto de Link, ya todos estaban dormidos así que nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada, una vez en el cuarto de del joven, Zelda se dispuso a curarlo.

- Link voy a curarte, por favor quítate la camisa.

- Zelda yo… - dijo sonrojado

- ¡Por favor, quítatela!

Zelda le sacó la camisa a la fuerza y le vio su herida, no era muy profunda pero si muy dolorosa, ella empezó a desinfectar la herida y todo eso era seguido por quejidos de dolor del joven.

- Perdóname Link, pero debo sanártela…

Zelda estaba muy nerviosa, por primera vez veía y tocaba a un hombre sin camisa. Link tenía un cuerpo increíble, tenía un abdomen tonificado y unos brazos fuertes, ella empezó a sudar de los nervios…por su parte Link estaba totalmente ensimismado al sentir las manos de Zelda tocarle el pecho desnudo…

Una vez que Zelda terminó de curarlo, empezó a retirar la mano pero Link se la detuvo…

Los dos empezaron a mirarse intensamente mientras sus corazones latían rápidamente.

- Link…

En ese momento Link tomó el mentón de la princesa y la besó, al principio fue un beso tierno pero después se volvió apasionado. Link acercada el cuerpo de Zelda al de él y no dejaba de acariciar su espalda y cintura, se veía lo desesperado que estaba por tenerla así de cerca…Zelda respondía de la misma manera, como si lo necesitara para vivir.

Luego del beso, Link le susurró al oído unas palabras a la princesa.

- Te amo…me vuelves loco…

- Link…yo…

- Zelda…te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, no hay día ni noche que no piense en ti, amo todo de ti, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu cabello, tus hermoso ojos, tu boca, tu corazón…sé que soy un osado al fijarme en alguien como tú, pero en el corazón no se manda, no puedo luchar contra esto. Una de las razones por las que acepte venir aquí fue solo por ti, por protegerte, por tenerte cerca de mí.

Zelda se quedó helada con semejante declaración…

- Link…yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, contigo me siento feliz y protegida…contigo por primera vez me siento libre, cosa que jamás he sentido, me tienes muy enamorada…eres un hombre maravilloso, yo tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y también te pedí que seas mi caballero para tenerte cerca.

Los dos empezaron a besarse de manera más fuerte y apasionada, definitivamente se necesitaban mutuamente pero debieron parar pues estaban solos en el cuarto y alguien podía estar cerca.

- Link…debo irme…veámonos mañana en el jardín Oeste a las 6:00pm.

- Ahí estaré - dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Los dos se despidieron con un beso suave y se dijeron cuanto se amaban.

* * *

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir de la felicidad, de saber que el amor de los dos era correspondido…pero nadie debía saber nada sobre ellos pues si la corte real se enteraba, eran capaces de armar un escándalo de ver que la princesa estaba enamorada de uno de los caballeros del castillo…de un plebeyo…


	5. Éxtasis de amor

**Capítulo 5: Éxtasis de amor**

Al día siguiente Link se había despertado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios…Por su parte Zelda se había despertado muy feliz que ni la misma Impa podía creerlo.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa Zelda?...Hace tiempo que no te veo sonreír así.

- No lo sé...es que dormí muy bien. - respondió nerviosa.

En ese momento fue a darse un baño y bajó a desayunar. Esperaba con ansias que sean las 6:00pm, por eso apresuró todos sus compromisos para estar libre a esa hora.

Llegada la hora se dirigió al jardín oeste, Link estaba ahí esperándola con una rosa roja en la mano, ella al verlo corrió directamente a sus labios, se besaron con desenfreno y se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban…sin dejar de besarse se escondieron en un rincón para que nadie los vea.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y la pareja se seguía viendo a escondidas…ellos solo vivían para besarse apasionadamente y mirarse a los ojos, se repetían cuanto se amaban y Link no dejaba de repetirle lo hermosa mujer que era.

En uno de sus encuentros amorosos, Link tenía a su princesa arrinconada a la pared, en ese momento el joven no se contuvo y sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar sus pechos con frenesí…al notar eso inmediatamente retiró sus manos.

- Perdóname Zelda, no me di cuenta. - dijo apenado.

En verdad no se había dado cuenta, él no quería aprovecharse de ella, solo que estaba totalmente enloquecido y se dejó llevar por el amor… y también por sus hormonas a punto de estallar. Estaba esperando que Zelda le dé una merecida cachetada, pero no pasó nada de eso.

- No te preocupes Link, sé que no eres un aprovechado…

Zelda estaba totalmente ruborizada con lo que Link había hecho, pero en verdad no se había molestado, todo lo contrario…era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa forma, sintió una sensación agradable recorrerle el cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido, pero por vergüenza no le confesaría a su amado lo que estaba pensando…

Después de ese episodio se volvieron a besar apasionadamente pero cuidando de no pasarse de la raya, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un ruido...se quedaron callados unos segundos por miedo a ser descubiertos pero gracias a las Diosas el ruido desapareció.

- Estoy cansada de esconderme así, como quisiera ser libre para amarte, esto tampoco es justo para ti – se quejó apenada.

- Yo soy feliz así Zelda, tú sabes que si fuera por mí gritaría a los cuatro vientos que te amo, pero no lo hago por no perjudicarte. - dijo sonriendo.

- Link, te necesito...no me gusta verte a escondidas por tan poco tiempo. Ojala no te suene atrevido lo que te diré, ven a verme más tarde a mi cuarto, debajo de mi balcón hay unas enredaderas por las que puedes subir, como es de noche todos estarán durmiendo y nadie nos interrumpirá.

- Hoy iré a verte ahí a la media noche, mi amor…

La pareja se despidió con un beso y se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades.

* * *

Link al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Ravio, este tenía una cara muy extraña.

- Hola Link…pensé que éramos amigos y confiabas en mí. - dijo en tono serio.

- ¿De qué hablas Ravio?...

- ¿En serio? ¿entonces por qué no me contaste que tienes un romance con la princesa Zeda?

Link le tapó la boca a su amigo y se encerraron en su cuarto para que nadie los escuche.

- ¿De… qu…qué hablas Ravio? no sé a qué te refieres. – dijo nervioso.

- Hoy te vi despedirte de ella con un beso en la boca, es más, desde hace tiempo te desapareces a una hora específica, así que decidí seguirte y vi cómo te despedías de ella con tanto amor, pensé que confiabas en mí y me contarías sobre tu romance, pensé que me dirías que la amabas.

Link agachó la cabeza apenado y le confesó a su amigo toda la verdad.

- Si Ravio, es cierto…estoy loco por ella, la amo con toda mi alma…te suplico que no digas nada a nadie, no lo digo por mí, sino por ella. Si la corte real se entera que ella tiene un romance con un caballero del castillo se haría un escándalo y no quiero que ella sufra.

- Sabes perfectamente que no diré nada Link, pero te voy a aconsejar algo…ten mucho cuidado, sabes que ella es la princesa y a ti podrían castigarte severamente por poner los ojos en ella, te lo digo por experiencia…has las cosas con mucha cautela, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos que este amor los condene.

- Lo se Ravio y te agradezco tanto tu discreción.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados unos segundos y Link pudo notar una incomodidad en Ravio al hablar del tema.

- Ravio… ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien de diferente clase social?

Ravio se quedó en silencio con la pregunta de su amigo y con dificultad le respondió.

- Si… yo también me enamoré locamente de un imposible, tratamos de luchar por nuestro amor pero las barreras sociales fueron más fuertes. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí así que por favor, cuídate…

A Ravio se le empezaron a nublar los ojos pero Link le puso su mano en su hombro para que se calme.

- Tranquilo amigo…sé que debes estar sufriendo mucho, pero deberías luchar por ella si es que aun la amas.

- No tiene caso Link…eso ya es pasado, ya ni se ha de acordar de mí… pero no hablemos más de eso, háblame de ti y la princesa, cuéntame todo.

Los amigos se quedaron hablando por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora en la que Link debía ir a la habitación de Zelda…

* * *

Link subió por las enredaderas hasta el balcón de la princesa, las puertas estaban abiertas en ese momento…

Al entrar pudo ver a Zelda sentada en su tocador cepillándose el cabello. Link se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello provocando que su amada se estremezca y se ponga de pie para encontrarse con sus labios... ella tenía puesta una bata de dormir de tirantes y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas; con semejante imagen Link la observaba hipnotizado.

- Zelda… te ves… bellísima.

Zelda al ver a su amado observándola de pies a cabezas se apenó en sobremanera y con las manos trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo.

- Pensé que no vendrías, por eso ya me alistaba para dormir - dijo sonrojada.

- Jamás iba dejarte plantada mi amor, solo que no encontraba las enredaderas.

Acercó a su princesa a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, los besos se volvían cada vez más fuertes y sin planificarlo se acostaron en la cama, él encima de ella…al notar eso, Link se levantó rápidamente pero Zelda lo detuvo.

- Perdóname Zelda yo no quería... – dijo angustiado.

Zelda silenció a su amado poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- No pidas perdón Link, me…gusta estar así contigo…

Link sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de tener a Zelda tan cerca de él, estaba muy avergonzado y temía que ella piense mal, así que se levantó para retirarse del lugar pero la joven lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás mientras le susurraba palabras en su oído.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche…

Al oír eso Link quedó pasmado con semejante proposición, deseaba tanto llevar a su hermosa princesa a la cama y hacerla suya, pero no quería que ella piense que él se aprovechaba de ella.

Zelda sin dejar de abrazar a Link empezó a besarle la punta de una de sus orejas provocando que Link lance pequeños gemidos…sin poder resistirlo Link la cargó en sus brazos y la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama para luego acorralarla…

Se besaban con intensa pasión mientras se tocaban por encima de la ropa, estuvieron así hasta que Zelda terminó sentada encima de él. En ese momento el joven de dio cuenta que durante las caricias le había bajado los tirantes de su ropa de dormir mostrando así sus apetecibles pechos. Para Link tener tan hermosa imagen frente a él era sumamente excitante.

- Eres tan hermosa…- dijo con voz ahogada

- Hazme tuya - le susurró al oído.

- Zelda… ¿estas segura de eso?

- Si Link… ¿o acaso tu no lo deseas?

Link se quedó callado, estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar…Zelda interpretó su silencio como un rechazo, así que apenada empezó a subirse la bata pero la mano de su amado la detuvo.

- Claro que lo deseo…quiero que seas mi mujer.

- Link tú vas a ser el primer hombre en mi vida, yo jamás he estado con nadie de esta forma.

- Yo tampoco Zelda, tú vas a ser la primera mujer…mi primera y única mujer…

- Link…te amo con todo mi corazón…por eso quiero ser tu mujer…

* * *

Esa noche todas las personas del reino dormían, a excepción de la joven pareja que no dejaba de amarse desenfrenadamente…

Las ropas se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Link besó y acarició cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada, exploró cada punto jamás conocido y descubrió la sensibilidad que estos poseían al tocarlos provocado que su mujer se erice con cada roce; Zelda respondía de la misma manera tocando los puntos más sensibles de su amado, con cada beso y caricia provocaba que Link se vuelva loco de placer…

Cada beso y cada caricia era acompañado de palabras camufladas por intensos gemidos.

- Eres mía…sólo mía…

- Tócame…no dejes de tocarme…

Después de mucho tiempo de besos, caricias e intensos gemidos por parte de los dos…Link entró suavemente a su amada, sentir esa calidez fue para él una experiencia inigualable, sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de placer en cualquier momento…sin embargo trató se ser lo más delicado posible con ella…Zelda sentía un poco de dolor pero su amado se dedicó a calmarla con besos y caricias y de esa forma su incomodidad fue transformándose en un intenso placer…Era la primera vez que los jóvenes experimentaban tan agradable sensación, los movimientos de sus cuerpos unidos eran lentos pero poco a poco tuvieron la necesidad de acelerarlos, se sentían desesperados a medida que se movían con mayor rapidez y esto era acompañado de los intensos gemidos inundando la habitación…estuvieron así hasta que llegaron al máximo éxtasis, terminando agotados abrazándose fervientemente.

* * *

Los enamorados se sentían cansados, pero felices de haber consumado su amor. La princesa se encontraba recostada en el pecho desnudo de su amado deseando que ese maravilloso momento dure por siempre.

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo…mi amada princesa.

Link acarició el rostro de su mujer y la besó con dulzura en la frente.

- Perdona si fue muy brusco contigo - dijo apenado

- No pidas disculpas…fue maravilloso, fuiste muy dulce y delicado.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que el cansancio les ganó y se quedaron dormidos…

Antes del amanecer la pareja se despidió y juraron que todas las noches se amarían intensamente…

* * *

Link al llegar a su cuarto no podía creer que la mujer que tanto ha amado ahora era suya…su mujer. Lo mismo pasaba con Zelda, se sentía una mujer completa al haberse entregado por primera vez al hombre de su vida.

Los dos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, a partir de ahora eran un solo ser...


	6. Infraganti

**Capítulo 6: Infraganti**

Esa mañana Impa tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Zelda constantemente.

- Zelda, llevo más de media hora tocando la puerta, ábreme por favor.

La princesa se levantó con los molestos ruidos, se sentía muy cansada y le costaba abrir los ojos. No había podido dormir casi nada después del encuentro apasionado que tuvo con su amado.

- Ya voy Impa...

Zelda abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada seria de su cuidadora. Impa se sorprendió de verla tan desganada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes enferma?

- No Impa, solo tengo mucho sueño…

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche que estás tan cansada?

- Nada Impa, solo no podía dormir…ahorita tomaré un bañe y bajo a desayunar. – respondió nerviosa

- Está bien Zelda, te espero abajo.

* * *

Zelda desayunó con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso llamó la atención de Sir Abel, pues la princesa siempre ha sido una mujer seria y reservada…pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que esa sonrisa iba acompañada del tarareo de una canción de amor, una canción en idioma hyliano. Sir Abel conocía muy bien la melodía y eso provocó que empiece a sospechar que la princesa andaba en algo raro…

* * *

Link estaba pasando una situación parecida a la de la princesa, aún seguía dormido mientras la puerta sonaba sin control.

- ¡Link! Despierta… Ya es tarde…

Link se levantó de la cama muy desganado con los ruidos de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Ravio?...estoy cansado, no me molestes y déjame dormir.

- ¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?...Debemos ir a entrenar, el general no deja de preguntar por ti, apresúrate o si no se enfadará más de lo que está.

Link observó el reloj junto a su cama y cuando vio la hora se sobresaltó.

- ¡Diosas!...ahorita salgo…

Link tomó un baño rápido y se puso su armadura rápidamente. Al salir de su cuarto se encontró con su enojado amigo.

- Link, tu siempre eres cumplido, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche que no has dormido bien?

Link se puso muy nervioso con tantas preguntas del joven.

- No podía dormir, eso es todo…

- Me imagino… ¿o eso tiene que ver con la princesa? - preguntó pícaramente.

Link casi se tropieza al escuchar a su amigo, en su conciencia sabía lo que había pasado ayer, sabía que ayer tuvo el encuentro más erótico y apasionado con la mujer que amaba.

- Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a entrenar antes que el general nos castigue a los dos - dijo sonrojado.

Los dos amigos se apresuraron a ir al entrenamiento…lógicamente el general reprendió a Link, pero no lo castigó pues era uno de sus mejores caballeros y por un atraso no iba a condenarlo…

* * *

Mientras los caballeros entrenaban, Zelda pasó por los campos de entrenamiento, cruzó su mirada con la de Link de forma seductora, ella verificó que nadie se diera cuenta y con su dedo lo llamó para que la siga a un rincón, él la siguió inmediatamente, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Al llegar se acercó a ella, la besó apasionadamente y mientras aferraba su cuerpo al de él le acariciaba la espalda.

- Ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida. – dijo la princesa en susurros.

- El mío también preciosa…fue increíble…lo que sentimos fue demasiado intenso. - dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Zelda metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de su hombre y rozó su espalda con sus uñas provocando que se estremezca. Mientras lo deleitaba lo miraba a los ojos. Ella mismo se sorprendía de sus acciones al tocar a Link, jamás creyó comportarse de esa manera.

- Te espero esta noche de nuevo a la misma hora, ahora que eres mío no soportaré pasar las noches sola…

- Yo iba a ir así no me lo pidas, te necesito más que nunca…

La pareja empezó a besarse y a abrazarse desesperadamente hasta que un ruido los interrumpió.

- Lamento interrumpir…pero…ahorita vamos a entrenar fuera del castillo, debemos irnos Link. – dijo avergonzado.

Zelda se puso pálida al ver a Ravio cerca de ellos pero Link la tranquilizó.

- Tranquila mi amor, Ravio sabe todo sobre lo nuestro, él es un buen amigo y no dirá nada a nadie.

- Así es su majestad, pierda cuidado - dijo cordialmente

Zelda se quedó más tranquila al ver que Ravio guardaría su secreto.

- Gracias Ravio por guardar nuestro secreto… los amigos de Link son mis amigos también así que te pido que no me digas "su majestad" llámame Zelda. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta buen su majest…digo Zelda…

Ravio observó a Link despedirse amorosamente de su princesa. Se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo enamorado, pero la vez esto le llenó de nostalgia pues recordó su fracaso amoroso.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Link fue al cuarto de Zelda, ella lo estaba esperando en el balcón…al llegar la besó apasionadamente, la tomó en sus brazos y ella sobre él cerró las puertas del balcón mientras las cortinas las cubrían…

La cama fue el único testigo del amor y la pasión que la pareja se demostró esa noche...y también las futuras noches…

Pasaron los meses y el amor de Link y Zelda crecía cada vez más. Casi todas las noches se encontraban para disfrutarse mutuamente, hacer el amor para ellos se había convertido en una adicción…las palabras de amor, el placer y los intensos gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación hasta la llegada del amanecer, la hora más indeseada para ellos pues significaba despedirse…

Todo era felicidad en la vida de los jovenes pero no se imaginaron que muy pronto su vida daría un giro inesperado…

* * *

Una mañana Link y Zelda estaban besándose en los rincones del jardín, estaban tan centrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que Sir Abel pasó por ahí, este vio como la princesa se besaba con uno de los caballeros del casillo, no pudo verle el rostro al joven pues estaba de espaldas y cuando esperó que este salga para descubrirlo, Link ya había tomado otro camino…

Sir Abel confirmó sus sospechas….la princesa tenía un romance, lo que no se imaginó es que era con uno de los caballeros de la corte.

- ja…ja...ja…bien escondidito que lo tenías princesita…ahora que te descubrí, estas totalmente en mis manos. – sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

Zelda iba camino sus aposentos hasta que Sir Abel la acorraló…

- Hola princesa… ¿tu caballero es muy amoroso contigo?

Zelda se puso pálida al escuchar al Sir pero trato de no parecer nerviosa.

- ¿De que habla usted Sir Abel?...no lo entiendo.

El hombre le agarró la cara de una forma muy brusca y la encaró.

- No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido…te vi besándote como una cualquiera con uno de los caballeros, debería darte vergüenza semejante inmoralidad. Lamentablemente no le vi la cara pero me pondré a investigar quien es para castigarlo como se debe…tú sabes perfectamente como es la ley en este reino, no te imaginas cómo sufrirá tu amado, esas serán las consecuencias por haber puesto sus ojos en ti.

Zelda se aterrorizó al escuchar que Link podía ser castigado sin piedad.

- No Sir Abel, no lo lastime…por favor. – rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Me da tanto placer ver cómo me suplicas…podrás ser la princesa de Hyrule, pero tu difunto padre me encargó que vayas por el camino correcto, el pobre se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba al ver en lo inmoral que se ha convertido su amada hija.

Zelda lloraba llena de furia por las palabras de Sir Abel, levantó la mano para darle una cachetada pero él la detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra princesita, o sino la oportunidad de salvar a tu amado se esfumará.

Zelda se quedó callada dispuesta a escuchar el chantaje de Sir Abel.

- A ver Zelda, voy a demostrarte lo buena persona que soy…tienes dos opciones, o le rompes el corazón a tu caballero y te alejas de él para siempre…o el recibirá la muerte más cruel y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar…tienes un día para pensarlo, tú decides…

Sir Abel se retiró de los pasillos dejando a la princesa consternada, no quería separarse de Link, el solo hecho de pensarlo le destrozaba el corazón…pero tampoco quería que él muera, eso es algo que no lo podría soportar. Ella podía perfectamente meter al calabozo a Sir Abel pero sabía que él tenía otras influencias y que estas eran capaces de matar a su caballero…

Después de reflexionarlo mucho, tomó una decisión…


	7. Amarga renuncia

**Capítulo 7: Amarga renuncia**

Zelda entró a su cuarto, se sentó frente al espejo y observó como las lágrimas iban invadiendo su rostro. No deseaba que Link saliera lastimado de ninguna forma. Toda su tristeza iba acompañada de una rabia enorme.

- ¿Por qué tuve que nacer princesa? ¿por qué no tengo derecho a amar a quien yo desee? – se dijo a si misma frustrada.

* * *

Esa noche Link subió hasta el balcón de Zelda, como siempre este estaba abierto esperando a que él entre…la princesa estaba acostada en su cama dándole la espalda al joven hasta que él se acercó y le beso el cuello sabiendo que eso la volvía loca a su amada.

- Buenas noches preciosa, ya estoy aquí para amarte intensamente.

Zelda se dio la vuelta, se puso de pie y se abrazó a Link con mucha fuerza tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

- Quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor como nunca antes, hazme sentir la mujer más amada y deseada del mundo… como si fuera la última vez. – dijo de forma nostálgica.

Link se sintió extrañado ante aquel comentario pero no pudo preguntarle nada pues fue interrumpido por los labios de ella.

Los dos empezaron su ritual amoroso, las caricias y los besos estaban más intensos que nunca, Zelda recorrió con su boca el cuerpo de Link haciéndolo perder el control.

Link besaba todo su cuerpo, se deleitaba con el sabor de sus pechos y con su boca recorría sus apetecibles curvas, provocando que su mujer lanzara fuertes gemidos…

Una vez que unieron sus cuerpos, empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo de forma intensa…estuvieron así hasta que estallaron en placer.

Definitivamente esa había sido una de las mejores noches que habían tenido.

* * *

Zelda estaba acostada encima de su amado, el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos la hacía sentir protegida. Solo de pensar que esa sería la última vez que tendría esa sensación acogedora hizo que sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?… ¿no te gusto como lo hice?... ¿te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado.

- No mi amor, fue algo increíble…fue el encuentro más placentero de todos, me hiciste estremecer como nunca.

- Para mí también fue fabuloso, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero en serio eres muy ardiente…me tienes loco.

La princesa se sonrojó ante la confesión de su amado, pero era cierta…esa noche se dedicó a llenarlo de placer pues quería que pase una noche inolvidable…la última…

- Zelda…entonces...si disfrutaste de todo esto… ¿por qué lloras?

La princesa se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responderle.

- Son lágrimas de felicidad mi amor…me haces muy feliz…Te amo…

- Yo también te amo Zelda…nunca dejaré de amarte.

- Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte…recuerda que por siempre seré tuya…tu mujer…

La pareja se dedicó a decirse intensas palabras hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras él dormía plácidamente ella lo observaba…las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules, deseaba con todo su corazón que el sol no saliera…pero como siempre nunca cedió a la petición.

El joven se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar la dulce boca de su amada.

- Ya me tengo que ir amor, pronto todos despertarán. Fue la mejor noche de todas a tu lado.

- La mía también mi amor…nunca la olvidaré…

Zelda abrazó a su amado un buen rato y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que se bajó del balcón. Observó con tristeza su lejanía y después de eso se recostó en su cama a llorar dolorosamente…

* * *

Luego de varias horas, Zelda bajó las escaleras y en el pasillo se encontró con Sir Abel.

- Buenos días princesa…veo por su semblante que durmió de "maravilla". - dijo irónicamente.

Zelda solo se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

- Por cierto Zelda, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?, recuerda que el plazo es hasta hoy.

- Si Sir Abel…ya tome una decisión…

- Perfecto…espero que antes de que llegue el anochecer hayas cumplido con lo que te pedí…

Zelda se alejó de él sin mirarlo, él la observó irse con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios sabiendo la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

Link terminó su entrenamiento y se dirigió a los jardines, sabía quela princesa lo estaba esperando y efectivamente ella estaba ahí con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Link sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella para besarla.

- Hola preciosa. – dijo acercándose a ella

Zelda evitó el beso moviendo su rostro hacia un lado, esto hizo que el joven se extrañara con su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor…? – preguntó sorprendido.

Zelda lo miró directo a los ojos de una forma fría.

- Link…tengo algo que decirte, la verdad he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que es mejor que…no nos veamos más.

Link se quedó mudo ante sus palabras, pensaba que había escuchado mal, pero lamentablemente no fue así, había escuchado perfectamente.

- …¿Qué has dicho?...Zelda no me hagas esas bromas, no me agradan…

- No es una broma Link…yo…quiero que nos separemos y no nos veamos más…

Link empezó a alterarse al escuchar a su princesa hablarle con tan duras palabras así que desesperado la agarró de los hombros bruscamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zelda? No entiendo porque me dices esas cosas… ¿acaso hice algo malo? si es así dímelo y lo reparo en este momento…

- No Link, no hiciste nada malo…solo que me di cuenta que lo nuestro no puede ser…

Link sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas…

- Zelda… ¿ya no me amas?

La princesa agachó la cabeza evitando la intensa mirada del joven…Link desesperado por escuchar su respuesta la agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Respóndeme! – gritó fuertemente.

Zelda sacó un profundo suspiro y le respondió.

- No Link…ya no te amo…

Link se quedó impactado al escuchar esas horribles palabras, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era morirse.

- Zelda…eso que dices no puede ser cierto…yo te amo…nos amamos…tu eres mía, eres mi mujer y yo también soy tuyo… ¡deja de mentirme! – decía con voz fuerte.

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!...te estoy diciendo la verdad. - gritó desesperada

Link no aguanto más y dejo que las lágrimas cedan en su rostro.

- Eres una mentirosa…dijiste que me amarías por siempre…solo jugaste conmigo…que imbécil fui.

Zelda agachó la cabeza para no verlo llorar, se le partía el corazón.

- Yo una vez aquí en este mismo jardín te dije que te protegería hasta que tú me pidieras que me aleje de ti…pienso cumplir mi promesa, me alejare de ti para siempre…Adiós Zelda…

Link se alejó de los jardines con la mirada perdida y en estado de shock.

Zelda por su parte se dispuso a irse a su cuarto pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con el causante de su desdicha.

- ¿Así que el héroe elegido por las Diosas era tu amado? – preguntó burlonamente.

Zelda se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y repulsión.

- Ya cumplí con mi parte…ahora cumple con la tuya, no lastimes a Link…

- Ay Zelda, me ofendes, yo soy un hombre de palabra así que la cumpliré.

Zelda apresuró el paso y dejó atrás a Sir Abel sin escuchar lo que este dijo entre dientes…

- Te prometí que no lo mataría…pero no te prometí que no lo lastimaría, ese tipejo necesita una lección por poner los ojos demasiado alto…

* * *

Zelda subió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró…lloró amargamente como jamás había llorado antes.

- Fue lo mejor…tenía que salvarte mi amor… ¡perdóname!

Las quejas de la princesa se escuchaban hasta afuera provocando que Impa intervenga.

- Zelda… ¿qué te pasa?… ¿porque lloras así?... déjame entrar por favor.

- No Impa…déjame sola por favor.

- Lo siento pero voy a entrar, no estas nada bien.

La sheikah abrió la puerta con una copia de la llave…al entrar encontró a Zelda tirada en el piso arrimada a una pared, tenía el maquillaje corrido en ojos y su vestido estaba hecho un desastre. Impa se preocupó al verla así y se agachó a abrazarla.

- Zelda… ¿qué te pasa mi niña? dímelo por favor, ¿alguien te hizo daño?

- ¡Quiero morirme! – dijo llorando a gritos.

Impa no preguntó más, prefirió esperar a que se calme pero no dejo de abrazarla en ningún momento. La princesa se aferró a ella con fuerza pues necesitaba sentirse apoyada.

* * *

Link entró a su cuarto y empezó a llorar a gritos. Todo esto llegó a los oídos de Ravio.

- ¡Link! ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Déjame solo Ravio!…quiero estar solo…

- No me iré hasta que me digas qué te pasa…

- Zelda terminó nuestra relación…dijo que no me ama – dijo desesperado.

- Eso es imposible Link, ella está enamorada de ti…

- Eso parecía pero no es más que una mentirosa… ¿y ahora cómo me la saco del corazón? ¡Cómo!

Ravio tuvo que detener a Link pues empezaba a lanzar todas sus cosas al suelo, en ese momento lo abrazó y le pidió que se calme.

Link lloró en su hombro amargamente, como si fuera su padre el que lo consolaba. Ravio le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras se le nublaban los ojos pues recordó que él también estuvo tan destrozado como él por su amor imposible pero la diferencia es que al él nadie lo apoyó en ese momento como él estaba apoyando a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zelda estaba acostada en su cama e Impa estaba junto a ella. La princesa le contó toda la verdad acerca de Link, del chantaje de Sir Abel y se disculpó por no haberle contado nada antes, pero la Sheikah comprendió todo sin hacerle ningún reproche.

- Abel se ha pasado de la raya, no puedo creer que te haya chantajeado de esa manera…no tiene derecho. – dijo indignada.

- Pero lo hizo Impa…no puedo creer que mi padre le haya confiado tantas cosas.

- Yo jamás permitiré que él te haga daño Zelda…nunca.

Impa se quedó junto a la princesa hasta que se quedó dormida, luego de eso se dirigió a buscar al causante de la tristeza de su protegida.

* * *

- ¿Por qué chantajeaste a Zelda?

- Solo cumplo con mi deber, yo le prometí al fallecido Rey de Hyrule que educaría a Zelda de la mejor manera.

- También le prometiste que la tratarías con cariño, cosa que jamás has hecho…y no eres el único responsable de Zelda, yo también tengo el deber de velar por ella y no permitiré que le hagas más daño.

- Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías, aquí no eres más que la nana de Zelda… solo cumplí con mi deber y no me arrepiento de ello, la princesa debe casarse con una persona digna de ella, no con un simple caballero por más héroe de Hyrule que sea.

Diciendo esto Sir Abel se retiró dejando a Impa con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Al día siguiente Impa fue muy temprano a buscar a Link a su cuarto pero se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba empacando sus cosas.

- Link… ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy Impa, ya hable con el general y le presente mi renuncia, no puedo seguir ni un minuto más aquí. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Link, por favor créeme que las cosas no son como te las imaginas…Zelda ya me contó todo lo que hubo entre ustedes, por favor te pido que no la odies.

- Jamás podría odiarla…ella siempre será el amor de mi vida pero ella no me quiere a su lado y solo quiero complacerla, por eso me voy.

- No te voy a detener Link, pues sé que estas herido pero cualquier cosa que necesites…búscame por favor.

- Gracias Impa…lo tendré en cuenta…por favor cuida mucho a Zelda.

Link se retiró sin decirle nada a nadie, el único que lo esperaba afuera de su cuarto era Ravio.

- Por favor Link cuídate mucho y espero que pronto estés bien.

- Gracias amigo.

Los amigos se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.

* * *

Ravio caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, estaba consternado por todo lo que pasaba con su amigo, de repente se dio cuenta por ahí pasó Sir Abel con un grupo de hombres. Decidió esconderse detrás de un muro para escuchar lo que estos hablaban.

- Link, el "héroe" se acaba de retirar de la corte de caballeros así que envié a tres de mis hombres para que le den su merecida "despedida". No quiero que lo maten pero sí que le den una paliza…y les pedí que cuando lo vean bien lastimado le digan que esto va de parte de la princesa Zelda.

Ravio se quedó helado al escuchar semejante conversación, no sabía si creer o no que la princesa Zelda había planeado esto así que se fue rápido del lugar para ver si podía alcanzar a Link.

* * *

Link estaba en los campos de Hyrule con su fiel amiga Epona, tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido junto a Zelda fuera una farsa…

Todo era silencio hasta que llegaron tres hombres y a la fuerza bajaron al joven del caballo. Uno de ellos retuvo a Epona que desesperada quería ayudar a su amo, mientras los otros dos no dejaban de golpearlo. Link trató de defenderse pero uno de los hombres lo agarró de los hombros mientras que el otro no dejaba de golpearlo en la cara y el estómago…

La agresión siguió hasta que Ravio apareció y atacó a uno de los hombres, en ese momento Link se pudo defender…los dos pelearon hasta que los maleantes se cansaron y de marcharon...pero antes de retirarse, uno de los hombres le dirigió unas palabras a Link.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección…esto fue cortesía de la princesa Zelda…

Link se quedó perplejo mientras los tres hombres se retiraban.

- ¡Link! ¿Estás bien?

- Si Ravio, solo un poco lastimado…

- Trate de venir lo más rápido que pude pues escuché al Sir Abel que estos hombres iban a venir a golpearte.

- Ravio… ¿es cierto que Zelda los envió?

- …No lo sé Link…yo si escuché que el Sir dijo eso pero no estoy seguro si es verdad o no.

Link sintió como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba hubiera enviado a tres hombres a golpearlo.

- Definitivamente Zelda nunca me amó…

Ravio metió su mano a su bolsillo, sacó un juego de llaves y se lo puso a Link en las manos.

- Tengo una casa villa Kakariko, no es muy grande pero ahí estarás seguro y cómodo…ve ahí Link y cura tus heridas…tienes que olvidar a Zelda, debes arrancártela de corazón…más adelante conocerás a otra mujer…

- No me interesa conocer a otra mujer…nunca dejaré de amar a Zelda, ella siempre será el amor de mi vida.

- Por tu bien Link…debes olvidarla…sino ella será tu perdición

Link abrazó a Ravio y le agradeció por su generosidad, se despidió de él y se trepó en Epona para iniciar su viaje a Villa Kakariko.

Ravio observó a su amigo marcharse de forma nostálgica y no pudo evitar decir unas palabras.

- _La historia se repite…un amor imposible, siempre será una perdición. _– mencionó mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro…

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que Link se fue del palacio... Zelda no volvió a sonreír más pues todos los momentos felices para ella se habían acabado…

Esa mañana bajó al comedor para ir a desayunar, desde hace días no se sentía del todo bien. Cuando el ama de llaves le sirvió el desayuno tuvo una sensación muy rara.

- ¿Qué pasa Zelda…acaso no tienes hambre? - pregunto la sheikah.

- No tengo ganas de desayunar, tengo náuseas y estoy muy mareada.

- Desde hace días no comes por la misma razón…debes comer algo o te vas a enfermar.

- Lo siento Impa, pero en serio no puedo comer esto, me produce asco.

Zelda se levantó de la mesa para retirarse a descansar pero al ponerse de pie se desmayó…


	8. Sucesos impactantes

**Capítulo 8: Sucesos impactantes**

Cuando Zelda se despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, se sentía mareada y con muchas nauseas.

- Impa… ¿qué me pasó?...

- Te desmayaste…ya fueron a traer al doctor.

En ese momento el doctor entró a la habitación de Zelda y pidió a Impa que lo deje sólo con ella pare revisarla.

- Dígame princesa… ¿qué malestares ha tenido?

- He tenido náuseas y ganar de vomitar.

- Mmm ya veo… ¿se siente débil?... ¿con ganas de dormir constantemente?

- Si doctor…la verdad solo quiero dormir todo el día…

- ¿Desde cuándo se siente así?

- Creo que desde hace unas 2 semanas…

El doctor siguió revisando a Zelda durante una hora, luego de eso salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hablar con Impa.

- Impa necesito hablar con usted en privado…

Impa se preocupó pues temía que la princesa tuviera alguna enfermedad grave, así que llevo al doctor a uno de los despachos y hablaron sobre el tema.

- Dígame doctor, ¿que tiene Zelda…es grave?

- Mmm no es grave…pero si es impactante…

- ¿Impactante?... ¿a que se refiere? ¡hable claro por favor!

El doctor lanzó un gran suspiro y respondió de forma seria.

- La princesa está embarazada…

Impa se paralizó cuando escuchó esas palabras, no pudo hablar un buen rato y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo solo repitió consternada la última palabra del médico.

- Embarazada…

- Así es Impa…la princesa tiene 2 meses de embarazo aproximadamente…sé que la noticia es impactante pero es la realidad, ella va a tener un hijo…deberías hablar con ella, lo que más me preocupa es que la ella no está casada…tú sabes que ella es una figura pública y cuando salga a la luz que ella va a tener un hijo sin tener un esposo se va a armar un escándalo donde ella saldrá perjudicada…y en el peor de los casos podrían obligarla a interrumpir su embarazo.

- Se las terribles consecuencias que esto traería doctor…iré a hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Impa salió del despacho para ir al cuarto de Zelda, se sentía impactada por la noticia que acababa de recibir, lo que más temía en ese momento es que la corte real se enterara pues juzgarían severamente a la princesa y quien sabe de qué más serían capaces para que el escandalo no explote como una bomba…

Impa abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró a la joven sentada al borde de su cama con la mirada hacia un lado.

- Zelda…

La princesa no volteaba la mirada ni decía ni una palabra.

- Zelda…mírame por favor.

Impa tuvo que tomar el rostro de ella y se encontró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Impa…yo…lo lamento tanto… - dijo sollozando.

Impa abrazó a su protegida, en ese momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

- Zelda…no sé qué decir…jamás me imagine que habías llegado tan lejos con Link.

- Lo se Impa, sé que no estuvo correcto que nos hayamos acelerado pero fue inevitable, nos dejamos llevar…Ahora has de estar pensando lo peor de mí. – indicó avergonzada.

Impa dejó de abrazar a la princesa e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

- No pienso mal de ti Zelda, jamás lo haría…solo que estoy aterrada con esta situación.

La princesa agachó la cabeza de forma triste e inmediatamente puso una mano en su vientre.

- Zelda…no sé qué vamos a hacer, por primera vez no sé cómo ayudarte…tu sabes cómo son las leyes en esta tierra, si la corte real se entera que estás embarazada sin estar casada podrían condenarte al exilio…o peor aún…interrumpir tu embarazo para evitar escándalos.

Zelda fijó su mirada a los de la sheikah y le respondió de forma firme.

- No Impa…yo…voy a tener a este bebé.

- Zelda… ¿Deseas tenerlo?

- ¡Claro que sí! es mi hijo…y de Link. Este bebé es el fruto del amor tan grande nos tuvimos, no quiero perderlo…ya perdí a Link para siempre, pero al menos me dejó un hermoso recuerdo de él.

Impa se quedó de piedra al escuchar hablar de forma tan firme y decidida a la princesa, notó que a ella no le importaba nada más que tener a su hijo, eso la conmovió de una forma tan grande que decidió darle todo su apoyo.

- Entonces no se diga más…vas a tener a tu hijo. Ya pensaremos en alguna forma para que la corte real no se entere y de que tu embarazo sea lo más tranquilo posible, yo jamás te dejaré sola y mucho menos en este momento…

- Gracias Impa, en serio valoro mucho tu apoyo.

La princesa se abrazó a su cuidadora, sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al sentirse apoyada por ella.

- Zelda…vamos a buscar a Link…él debe saber que vas a darle un hijo.

- No Impa, el jamás debe enterarse que estoy embarazada, eso lo perjudicaría, es mejor que el viva su vida y nada lo ate a mi.- dijo sobresaltada

- Pero Zelda…él tiene derecho a saberlo, también es su hijo.

- ¡Dije que no!…esa es mi decisión.- dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas.

En ese momento el médico entró a la habitación sorprendiéndolas.

- Yo pienso colaborar en todo lo que pueda…

Zelda e Impa se sobresaltaron al escuchar al médico hablarles.

- Princesa, escuché sin querer la conversación que tuvo con Impa. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla pero como usted sabe las leyes aquí son muy severas, permítame ayudarle para que usted pueda alejarse del castillo por un tiempo y de esa forma pueda tener a su bebé tranquila.

Las palabras del doctor tranquilizaron un poco a la joven pero no sabía que planeaba hacer para ayudarla…

* * *

- ¿Un viaje? ¿Y por tantos meses?

- Así es Sir Abel, la princesa tiene una grave enfermedad en la sangre y necesita dejar la ciudad para respirar aire puro y probar otro tipo de alimentos.

- Pero doctor, aquí hay la mejor comida y el aire que se respira es puro.

- Por ahora el aire no es puro Sir, recuerde que aun la ciudad y el castillo siguen en proceso de reconstrucción por la guerra contra Ganondorf, todo ese humo de las no le hará bien a la princesa, ella debe salir de Hyrule y alejarse de aquí por muchos meses.

Abel gruñó de manera enojada pero terminó aceptando órdenes del médico.

- Bueno doctor, en temas de salud usted manda…lamentablemente aquí hay demasiados asuntos y no podré acompañar a la princesa, pero Impa puede ir a verla los fines de semana…por cierto ¿dónde se quedará la princesa a vivir por ese tiempo?

- En la hacienda de los difuntos reyes en Termina, ese es el mejor lugar para que la princesa se recupere de su enfermedad.- dijo Impa

- Es demasiado lejos…pero si no queda de otra, está bien. Indicaré a los sirvientes que preparen todo para que mañana mismo parta a Termina.

- Gracias Sir.- mencionó Impa.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba acostada en su cama, aún se sentía muy débil, sin embargo no dejaba de tocarse el vientre. Aun no podía creer que dentro de ella una nueva vida estaba formándose.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Impa y el doctor entraron con la buena noticia.

- Ya hable con Sir Abel y mañana partirá a Termina.

- Doctor… pero… ¿cómo lo pudo convencer? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Le dije que tenía una grave enfermedad en la sangre y la única forma de sanarse era cambiando de aires y comiendo otro tipo de alimentos, por ahora eso es lo mejor…eso también da una ventaja de bastante tiempo para pensar que hará cuando el bebé nazca.

Zelda sonrió de forma aliviada al escuchar al médico.

- Gracias Doctor, que las Diosas bendigan su amabilidad.

- No agradezca princesa, solo cumplo con mi trabajo, mi ética profesional me obliga a guardar silencio pero también lo hago porque no quiero que se perjudique…de ahora en adelante tiene que cuidarse mucho, ya no puede montar a caballo ni practicar con su arco y flechas…le recetaré unas vitaminas y una dieta especial para que ya no tenga náuseas y para que su bebé crezca sano.

- Gracias Doctor…

* * *

Mientras Impa trabajaba los preparativos para el viaje, Zelda caminaba por los jardines del palacio. Recordó los apasionantes besos que se daba con su amado en se lugar, recordar eso provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- _Link…te extraño tanto…_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose.

- Buenas noches su majestad…

- Buenas noches Ravio…creo que ya te pedí que me llames por mi nombre solamente...

- Lo siento su majestad, no quiero sonar grosero pero prefiero llamarla así. Quisiera preguntarle algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué le hizo tanto daño a Link?

Esa pregunta hizo que la joven sienta una punzada en el corazón.

- Lo siento Ravio…por ahora no te puedo decir nada, pero créeme de corazón que yo jamás quise lastimarlo.

- Link se fue destrozado de aquí, él estaba loco de amor por usted, lo era todo para él…pero usted jamás lo amo.

- No te permito que digas eso Ravio…el amor que siento por Link es lo más bello y puro que he tenido en mi vida.

- ¿Ah sí? Me lo imagino…lo ama tanto que por eso envió a esos tres hombres a golpearlo.

Zelda se quedó petrificada al escuchar lo que el joven le relataba.

- ¿Golpearlo?...de… ¿de qué hablas Ravio?

- No haga como que no sabe, el día que Link abandonó el castillo tres hombres lo siguieron, lo golpearon hasta hacerlo sangrar solo que yo aparecí para impedir que lo sigan lastimando más. Uno de ellos antes de irse le dijo a Link que todo eso fue "cortesía de la princesa Zelda"

A Zelda se le empezaron a nublar los ojos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Eso no es cierto…yo sería incapaz de lastimar a Link físicamente.- afirmó sollozando.

- Yo escuché a Sir Abel que esa idea fue suya pero gracias a las Diosas él está vivo y muy lejos de aquí…lejos de usted…ahora me retiro, con su permiso majestad.- se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Zelda se quedó helada después de lo que había escuchado, así que llena de furia fue a encarar a Sir Abel…

* * *

La princesa fue hasta los aposentos de Abel y una vez que lo encontró le dio una fuerte cachetada.

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! me dijo que no iba a lastimar a Link y rompió su promesa.

Sir Abel estuvo a punto de devolverle la cachetada a Zelda pero Impa llegó rápidamente y le detuvo la mano.

- No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima Abel… ¡No te atrevas!

- ¡Mocosa estúpida! es la última vez que osas ponerme una mano encima…no rompí mi promesa, solo le envié un regalito de tu parte. Fue una ayuda para que termine odiándote y se olvide de ti.

- No tenía ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida, lo desprecio tanto ya no lo soporto.- gritaba la princesa

Zelda estaba tan ofuscada por el enojo que inmediatamente cayó al suelo desmayada.

- Todo eso es tu culpa Abel, si algo le pasa a Zelda te juro que te arrepentirás.- reclamó la sheikah.

* * *

Impa llevó corriendo a Zelda a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama. La princesa recuperó el conocimiento en poco tiempo.

- Zelda por favor…recuerda que no debes tener impresiones fuertes…menos en tu estado.- le suplicó Impa.

- Lo se Impa, pero no me pude contener…no puedo creer que haya herido a Link en mi nombre.

- Te entiendo, Abel es de lo peor…pero por ahora trata de descansar y olvidarte de eso. Ya mañana viajarás a Termina y no verás a ese infeliz por un buen tiempo.

- Tienes razón…gracias por todo Impa. Hasta mañana…

Zelda daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama, se sentía devastada por pensar lo que ese maldito le hizo a su amado en nombre de ella, pensó que Link debía estar odiándola…pero luego desvió sus pensamientos a los acontecimientos de hoy. A pesar de los problemas se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo pues esperaba un hijo del hombre que más ha amado en su vida… pero a la vez le daba tristeza y melancolía el pensar que nunca más estarían juntos.

- _Link ya ni debe pensar en mí… - pensó para sí misma._

La princesa se durmió con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro al pensar que su caballero ya no la pensaba, pero lo que ella no sabía es que del otro lado del reino él la recordaba intensamente…no podía arracarsela del corazón…


	9. Recuerdos bizarros

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos bizarros**

Esa noche Link se encontraba en la casa que su amigo Ravio amablemente le había prestado. Se sentía cansado pues había conseguido un nuevo trabajo como maestro en el manejo de la espada. Tuvo una gran acogida al llegar a villa Kakariko, pues se sentían honrados de tener en su pueblo al héroe salvador de Hyrule.

Hace un mes que no sabía nada de Zelda…pero la herida de su corazón aún seguía abierta y por más que se esforzaba no podía olvidarla, la tenía marcada en el corazón y en la piel.

- Te extraño Zelda…todo fue demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. – se dijo a si mismo entristecido.

Link metió la mano en uno de los cajones junto a su cama y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la abrió y mostró un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante.

- Y pensar que ese día…te iba a pedir que te cases conmigo…

Link sabía que pedirle a la princesa que se casen era una locura por la condición social de los dos…pero su corazón le impulsaba a pedírselo, tal vez no se iban a casar enseguida, pero al menos quería que ella sepa que él la quería hacer su esposa. Pero nada de eso se pudo realizar pues ese día ella lo alejó de su vida de la manera más devastadora.

Sin aguantar más, Link empezó a llorar amargamente, la tristeza le quemaba el corazón poco a poco…no había nada del poderoso héroe infranqueable, solo había un patético hombre con el corazón destrozado por la mujer que amaba con locura…

Estuvo llorando hasta que el cuerpo se le agotó provocando que caiga en un profundo sueño…mientras dormía no dejaba de repetir constantemente el nombre de su amada…Zelda.

…

Zelda se levantó de mejor ánimo esa mañana, a pesar de que extrañaba a Link, se sentía feliz se saber que iba a tener un bebé de él…

Luego de haber tomado un baño, bajá al comedor a desayunar. Esta vez sí pudo comer sin dificultad pues ya no sentía nauseas gracias a las vitaminas que el médico le había recetado.

- Buenos días Zelda, en una hora saldremos para Termina ¿ya tienes todo listo? – preguntó Impa.

- Si Impa…estoy lista para irme de aquí.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, los sirvientes acomodaron las cosas de la princesa en el carruaje real. La princesa se despidió de todas las personas del palacio y estos le desearon que se recupere pronto.

Antes de subir al carruaje Sir Abel se acercó a la princesa a desearle un buen viaje.

- Espero que este viaje le ayude a curarse de su enfermedad princesa.

- Gracias… - respondió de forma distante.

Impa ayudó a la princesa a subir al carruaje para después sentarse a su lado, como era fin de semana, se quedaría con ella esos días y la ayudaría a acomodarse.

La sheika notó que Zelda estaba nerviosa, así que tomó su mano para tranquilizarla.

- Todo va a salir bien…por ahora no pienses en nada que te mortifique, céntrate en cuidarte a ti y a tu bebé…más adelante pensaremos que haremos una vez que nazca.

- Gracias Impa, en serio no se qué haría sin ti. – respondió conmovida.

- Sabes que te quiero como una hija, yo le juré a tus padres que siempre te cuidaría, esto lo no lo hago por mi deber como sheikah, sino por el deber de mi corazón.

Zelda abrazó fuertemente a su cuidadora, a pesar que no tenía a su madre con ella podía sentirla a través de la sheikah.

A medida que la carroza se alejaba del palacio, Zelda sentía un gran alivio, pues al menos por estos meses estaría tranquila sin las exigencias de la corte real y sobre todo sin verle la cara a Sir Abel.

…

Ravio se dirigía a villa Kakariko a ver a Link, en todo este mes no pudo irlo a visitar pues su entrenamiento había sido más duro que nunca y no le había dado tiempo. Al llegar el joven tocó la puerta y Link le abrió.

- Estás es tu casa, no tienes por qué tocar la puerta.

- Mientras tú vivas aquí esta es tu casa. – respondió sonriendo.

Ravio se dio cuenta que la casa estaba más bonita, tenía las paredes pintadas y todo estaba ordenado, Link la había cuidado bien.

- La casa está en muy buen estado, muchas gracias Link.

- No agradezcas, era lo menos que podía hacer, gracias a ti tengo donde estar.

Mientras Ravio inspeccionaba la casa, Link le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el palacio.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por el castillo?

- Todo normal. Créeme que entrenar con ese grupo de débiles no es emocionante, contigo era un verdadero desafío, uno nunca se aburría.

- Ya veo…y dime… ¿cómo está Zelda? - preguntó de forma nostálgica.

Ravio se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que le respondió en tono serio.

- La princesa ya no está en el castillo…se fue a vivir a Termina a la hacienda de sus difuntos padres por un tiempo pues está enferma y necesita cambiar de aires, eso fue lo que escuché de los sirvientes que murmuraban en los pasillos.

Link sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar que su amada estaba mal de salud.

- ¿Enferma?... ¿es grave su enfermedad?

- No…pero si es de cuidado, por eso ella inició ese viaje, ella estará bien…Link por favor ya deja de preocuparte por ella, no vale la pena por eso le reclamé por qué envió a esos hombres a golpearte…

- ¡No debiste hacer eso!

- Lo lamento, pero no me pude contener, también le reclamé el porqué te hizo sufrir tanto…pero me llamó la atención que ella dijo que no había enviado a nadie a hacerte daño, su voz y su mirada parecían sinceras incluso su rostro se llenó de lágrimas cuando le conté que te hirieron físicamente, no se si creerle o no Link, pero sea como sea debes olvidarte de ella, lo de ustedes jamás podrá ser.

- No puedo olvidarla Ravio, por más que lo intento no puedo, desearía estar con ella y más ahora que se que está enferma…pero ella no me quiere ver.

- Déjala sola Link, es lo mejor…ella estará bien.

Ravio se dedicó a darle ánimos a su amigo luego que se entristeció por pensar en la princesa.

…

Después de un largo viaje Zelda llegó a la hacienda de sus padres en Termina y una vez entró a su habitación acomodó sus cosas.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas salió de su habitación decidida a recorrer la hacienda. El lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos para ella pues había venido en su niñez varias veces.

Cuando entró al despacho que perteneció a su padre sintió una punzada en el corazón y unos recuerdos vagos vinieron a su mente…en ellos estaba su padre discutiendo con un extraño hombre.

…

- _Y que piensas hacer al respecto… ¿acaso me meterás al calabozo? eso no servirá para que impidas mis planes._

- _Nos has traicionado…te abrí las puertas de mi castillo y te incluí en mi familia. ¿Cómo es posible que nos pagues de esta manera? ¡Te exijo que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo!_

- _Tú... no me das órdenes…_

_…_

En ese momento la princesa sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que prefirió retirarse de ahí e irse a descansar.

..

Al llegar a su habitación se cruzó con su cuidadora revisando que todo esté en orden en la alcoba.

- Zelda… ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza…

- Ya es de noche, anda a dormir. Hoy ha sido un viaje muy pesado para ti… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Impa.

Zelda se acostó en su cama y como siempre sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir fueron hacía Link. Deseaba con todo su corazón dormir junto a él como antes, extrañaba la sensación de sentirse protegida en sus brazos luego de haber hecho el amor con él…

Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando y finalmente se quedó dormida…entonces empezó a tener pesadillas…en sus pesadillas se veía a ella en su etapa de niñez en la misma en la hacienda donde se estaba hospedando… escuchaba una pelea entre dos personas, una de las voces era la de su padre pero la otra voz no podía distinguirla bien. Cuando se acercó a ver qué pasaba vio a su padre tirado en el suelo sin vida…ella trató de despertarlo pero no pudo, así que fue a buscar a su madre pero ella también estaba dormida en su cama y tampoco respondía.

El sueño fue tan perturbador que se despertó gritando exaltada y eso provocó que Impa entre a verla asustada.

- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto la sheikah alarmada.

- No se…fue una pesadilla…pero en ella aparecían mis padres muertos...aquí en esta hacienda. – respondió alterada.

- Tranquila mi niña, solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Tus padres murieron en un accidente, no aquí en la hacienda…ahora trata de dormir. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame por favor.

- Gracias Impa, descansa.

Cuando la sheikah se retiró de la habitación, Zelda trató de tranquilizarse pues era cierto lo que Impa le había dicho, sus padres murieron en un accidente y no en la hacienda…

Recordarlos la llenó de infinita tristeza, ellos fueron los padres mas amorosos del mundo, a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que tenían con el reino jamás la descuidaron. Los extrañaba y necesitaba más que nunca.

En ese momento sus manos se colocaron en su vientre, ella se juró a sí misma que trataría se ser tan buena madre como lo fue la suya. Aunque su hijo crecería sin su padre a su lado, ella le daría todo el amor del mundo y cuando fuese más grande le hablaría del hombre tan maravilloso que fue Link, de lo valeroso y heroico que fue al defender su tierra y del hermoso corazón que tenía.

A pesar de que Link ni siquiera se imaginaba que iba a ser padre, Zelda deseaba cultivar en el corazón de su hijo cosas hermosas sobre él…

La princesa comenzó a llorar recordando a su amado pero intentó calmarse pronto pues sabía que eso le haría daño a su bebe…así que secó sus lágrimas de forma decidida a no volver a derramarlas y se dejó llevar por el sueño…


	10. Impacto al corazón

**Capítulo 10: Impacto al corazón**

Los meses habían transcurrido rápidamente en la hacienda de termina y la princesa Zelda estaba teniendo un embarazo tranquilo y feliz a pesar de los problemas. Impa iba a verla todos los fines de semana junto con el médico a revisar que todo este en perfecto orden con su salud.

El vientre de la joven había crecido bastante, se sentía inmensamente feliz al sentir cada patadita que su bebé provocaba en su ser, signo de que estaba sano y lleno de energía. Todo eso la llenaba de satisfacción.

- Este bebé se mueve muchísimo, se ve que va a ser muy fuerte. - mencionó el médico.

Zelda no pudo evitar conmoverse al escuchar tan buenas noticias, sobre todo porque al escuchar la fortaleza de su hijo, en seguida vino la imagen de su amado a su mente.

- Si doctor…se mueve demasiado y ya casi no me deja dormir. – comentó riéndose.

- Veo que ha seguido todas mis indicaciones, pues el bebé evolucionado muy bien en cada etapa.

- Doctor… ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca? - preguntó la sheikah impaciente.

- Ya solo falta un mes pero puede ser que se adelante así que tienen que estar preparadas si eso llega a pasar.

- Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo…ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos. – agregó la princesa feliz.

…

En villa Kakariko Link estaba llegando a su casa después de un día duro de trabajo; al llegar y acostarse en su cama sintió una enorme sensación de soledad invadiéndolo entero. Después de tantos meses no dejaba de pensar en su amada princesa…aun no podía sacársela del corazón.

Hubo muchas mujeres que se acercaron a al joven héroe con intenciones de tener algo muy cercano, pero por más que intentó tener algo con ellas no podía, pues su corazón ya tenía dueña y eso jamás iba a cambiar…

Mientras se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, sintió un enorme impulso de ver a su amada necesitaba verla solo una vez para consolar su lastimado corazón.

- _Necesito verte Zelda…solo un instante. – pensó en sus adentros._

Así que sin pensarlo fue a buscar a Epona y partió a toda velocidad a la ciudad de Termina, no le importaba la distancia lejana a la que estaba, necesitaba verla así que esa misma noche salió rumbo a buscarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zelda salió a dar un paseo. El día estaba precioso y creyó que la haría muy bien respirar aire puro y caminar un poco. Durante su caminata vinieron pensamientos a su mente, los recuerdos de su amado héroe aun la invadían, hubiera querido que el este a su lado en toda la hermosa etapa que estaba viviendo. Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín a soñar despierta, pensando en cómo sería su vida junto a Link y juntos ser coronados como reyes. Algo que soñó desde la primera vez que se entregaron al amor una intensa noche…

Por otra parte Link ya había llegado a Termina, no le fue difícil encontrar la hacienda de los difuntos reyes pues todos en el pueblo la conocían. Una vez que llegó ahí pensó la manera de poder entrar sin ser descubierto, así que encontró un pasadizo en la parte trasera de la hacienda y entro por ahí…al final del camino fue a parar a los jardines. Empezó a caminar un poco viendo los alrededores hasta que sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que estaba viendo…ahí estaba Zelda, sentada en una de las bancas acariciándose el vientre.

Link quedó en shock por semejante escena, estaba tan impactado que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una rama, esto provocó que la princesa se asuste y fuera a ver de dónde venía ese ruido…

Cuando Zelda descubrió quien fue el causante de tal disturbio simplemente enmudeció.

- Link…

- Hola Zelda…

Link desvió la mirada al vientre de Zelda provocando que sus ojos se nublaran y su corazón se destrozara. Sin embargo por dignidad trató de hacerse el fuerte.

- Felicidades…veo que vas a tener un bebé. – dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Zelda no podía hablar de la impresión pues jamás pensó que volvería a ver al joven y menos que él la vería embarazada, sin embargo no pudo negarle lo que sus ojos veían, pues era algo muy notorio imposible de ocultar.

- Si Link…voy a tener un bebé. – dijo desviando la mirada.

Link siguió con la conversación tratando de que su voz no se quebrara delante de la princesa.

- Me alegro mucho que te hayas casado Zelda…tu esposo ha de estar feliz.

Zelda prefirió no responder pues sabía que si hablaba le gritaría toda la verdad, que ella jamás dejó de amarlo, que no se había casado con otro y lo más importante, que el hijo que ella espera es de él y de nadie más. Pero debía callar pues temía que si hablaba, Sir Abel lo mataría.

- Me alegro que estés bien Zelda…te ves muy hermosa, el embarazo te ha puesto más bella que nunca…

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago de su amado, a pesar que este se lo hizo de forma triste. Le hizo recordar las múltiples veces que la llenaba de besos y hermosas palabras hacia su persona.

- Bueno, ahora si no te molesto, me voy…

Al darse la vuelta para retirarse, Link no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, se sentía herido de muerte al ver que la mujer que tuvo entre sus brazos y con la que conoció la pasión y el deseo este embarazada de otro que no sea él.

- Espera Link…

Zelda estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero por miedo se contuvo. Link por su parte no volteó, solo detuvo su paso para escuchar las palabras de su princesa.

- ¿Dime cómo has estado…? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Sigo vivo…eso es lo que importa. – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Es…Estás con alguien? – preguntó temerosa.

- No…sigo solo y parece que mi destino es seguir así…en cambio veo que tú no estás sola en lo absoluto.

- Link quiero que sepas…

- Ya me voy Zelda…te deseo todas las bendiciones del mundo…Adiós.

Link se retiró rápidamente de la hacienda mientras sus ojos seguían soltando lágrimas sin parar.

Por otra parte Zelda abandonó el jardín rápidamente, se encerró en su cuarto y lloró amargamente por lo ocurrido. Se sentía tan lastimada que sus jadeos provocaron que sienta un gran dolor en el vientre.

El dolor cada vez aumentaba más, así que sin pensarlo gritó a pedir ayuda.

- Impa… ¡ayúdame por favor!…

La sheikah entró asustada al cuarto de la princesa y se espantó al verla sentada en el suelo adolorida.

- Zelda, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada.

- Me duele mucho el vientre…el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

- Llamaré al doctor inmediatamente…

* * *

Al llegar la noche Link estaba llegando a villa Kakariko. Pudo ver que en la puerta de su casa estaba Ravio, así que se bajó de su yegua, se acercó a su amigo y lo agarró del cuello de forma brusca.

- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Zelda se había casado!?…y lo que es peor aún… ¿que está embarazada? – preguntó lleno de furia.

- ¡¿Qué?!...¿pero que tonterías estás diciendo Link?…ella se fue a la hacienda de Termina porque está enferma, no porque se haya casado. – respondió de forma alterada.

- Acabo de regresar de la Termina, vi a Zelda y está embarazada, ¡ella mismo me lo confirmó!…eso quiere decir que ella se casó con otro hombre, ahora entiendo porque no quiso verme más, porque ya se había enamorado de otro.

- Link no entiendo nada, ella se fue porque estaba enferma, todos en el palacio decían eso, nadie mencionó que ella se fue a Termina a casarse o si estaba embarazada, nadie lo mencionó te lo juro. ¿Tú crees que si yo lo hubiera sabido te hubiera ocultado semejante cosa? – respondía desesperado.

Ravio se soltó de las manos de Link, se sentía impactado por la noticia recibida.

Link se quedó en silencio pensando todo lo que había ocurrido en el día.

- Tal vez conoció a un hombre en Termina y se casó con él. – dijo de forma dolida.

- Todo esto es muy raro…trataré de averiguar qué está pasando, pero como te dije antes nadie en el palacio ha mencionado eso, tu sabes cómo corren los chismes ahí.

- No averigües nada Ravio, sea como sea Zelda va a tener un hijo de otro…ya la perdí para siempre. Yo siempre soñé con casarme con ella y tener un hijo juntos, pero veo que de eso no pasó de ser estúpidos sueños…discúlpame amigo por cómo me puse contigo, pero me sentía muy mal con lo que me enteré hoy…te pido por favor que no volvamos a tocar este tema.

- Está bien Link…no mencionare nada de esto de nuevo…

Ravio le dio ánimos a su desconsolado amigo, pero decidió no quedarse cruzado de brazos, había algo muy extraño toda esta situación y él lo iba a averiguar discretamente para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

El rostro de Zelda se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, se sentía sumamente agotada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor. Estaba acostada en su cama y su cuidadora sostenía fuertemente su mano.

- Vamos Zelda, solo un poco más…

La princesa dio su último esfuerzo y después de este se escuchó un peculiar sonido…un llanto…al principio fueron dulces quejidos, luego se intensificó y se volvió más sonoro…

- Felicidades princesa…es un varón... – mencionó el doctor.

El médico colocó al bebé en los brazos de la princesa y una vez que este sintió el calor de su madre se tranquilizó inmediatamente. Ella sintió que en su corazón nacía un nuevo sentimiento. A pesar que era la primera vez que conocía su bebé, sentía que lo conocía de toda su vida, experimentó la intensidad del amor de una madre a su hijo, ese tipo de amor que su madre le decía que lo entendería el día en que ella tenga un hijo…

La princesa observó al pequeño detenidamente, era un bebé grande con cabello rubio y ojos azules…idéntico a su padre.

Zelda no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo y soltar lágrimas de felicidad al tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos, sentía que el amargo sufrimiento que tenía por la pérdida de su amado se veía recompensado con el nacimiento de su hijo.

- Por fin te conozco mi amor…te amo y solo viviré para ti. – dijo en susurros.

Impa al observar la escena no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras empezaba a llorar emocionada.

- Felicidades mi niña…has sido muy valiente, valió la pena todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora por fin ya tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos.

- Si Impa…después de mucho tiempo, me siento muy feliz. – respondió llorando.

* * *

Mientras en Termina se llevaba a cabo el dulce acontecimiento, en villa Kakariko pasó algo inusual.

Link se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero su sueño fue interrumpido al sentir una punzada en su corazón, como un presentimiento de algo importante.

- _¿Qué me pasa?...mi corazón late demasiado rápido… _- pensó para si mismo.

El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama tratando de calmarse, pero era en vano pues sentía emociones muy fuertes e inexplicables en el fondo de su corazón…


	11. El llamado de la sangre

**Capítulo 11: El llamado de la sangre**

Link seguía sentado en el borde de la cama esperando tranquilizarse, su corazón latía sin parar sintiendo un torbellino de emociones. Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se tranquilizó…no entendía porque sentía esas cosas tan extrañas, así que se levantó a tomar un baño para calmarse y luego se acostó a dormir esperando que mañana todo eso sea pasajero.

* * *

En la hacienda Zelda se encontraba en su cuarto y con su bebé en brazos, no podía dejar de observarlo, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo al haberse convertido en madre.

- Zelda…no hay duda de que se parece a Link. – dijo la sheikah sorprendida.

El bebé no había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre, físicamente era idéntico a su padre.

- La verdad estoy sorprendida, el parecido es increíble…como quisiera que Link esté aquí en este momento. – dijo de forma nostálgica.

- Eso solo depende de ti…

- No Impa, no quiero que su vida corra peligro…sabes hoy lo vi…vi a Link.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?... ¿lo viste aquí en la hacienda?

- Si, el vino aquí y sus ojos se entristecieron al verme embarazada. Me felicitó y me dijo que "mi esposo debe estar feliz"…él creyó que yo me he casado y que estaba esperando un hijo de otro…Estuve a punto de decirle la verdad pero me contuve.

- Zelda, debiste decirle, él debe estar sufriendo mucho y debe estar pensando muy mal de ti.

- No puedo, él a mi lado solo tendrá sufrimiento. No quiero que él sea ejecutado, no me importa que piense que soy de lo peor, prefiero eso a que el muera…eso jamás podría soportarlo.

- Solo espero que puedas retener esta mentira Zelda, pues todo tarde o temprano sale a la luz.

- Mejor no hablemos de eso, no volveré a pensar en el amor nunca más…ahora solo me centraré en cuidar y amar a mi bebé, esa será mi única prioridad. – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Tranquila Zelda, mejor no pienses nada. El bebé es tan hermoso, ¿qué nombre le vas a poner?

- Se llamará Noah…como mi padre.

- Es un hermoso nombre…buena elección…

Impa tomó al pequeño Noah en sus brazos para ponerlo en su cuna, junto a la cama de su madre. La sheikah a pesar de estar feliz por el nacimiento del hijo de la princesa, no dejaba de preocuparse pues el tiempo se regresar al castillo estaba cerca y debía pensar una manera de llevar al bebé sin que Abel sospeche que era hijo de la princesa.

- _Diosas…ayúdenme con esta situación por favor._ – pensó en sus adentros.

Zelda tampoco podía dormir, pues no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con Link, lo vio más atractivo que nunca, recordó todos los momentos hermosos que pasaron juntos, las intensas noches de amor y placer que él le brindaba y extrañaba sentirse protegida por sus fuertes brazos...pensar en eso provocó que sienta inmensas ganas de llorar pero prefirió hacerlo en silencio pues no quería que su hermoso bebé se despierte.

* * *

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Zelda dio a luz…estaba en su cuarto alistando sus cosas para regresar al castillo.

Se sentía muy asustada al tener que enfrentar a Abel después de tantos meses, pero ya tenía un plan con Impa y el médico para meter a Noah al castillo y no levantar sospechas.

- Zelda, ya advertí a todos los sirvientes de aquí que ninguna palabra sobre Noah…ellos van a colaborar, así que puedes estar tranquila.

- Ojala todo salga bien Impa. – dijo angustiada.

Zelda tomó en sus brazos a Noah y junto con Impa se embarcaron rumbo al palacio, rogándole a las Diosas que todo salga bien.

* * *

Ravio estaba caminando por las afueras del palacio, cuando de repente vio que llegaba una carroza. De ella se bajaban Impa y la princesa Zelda con un bebé en sus brazos…esa imagen dejó a Ravio de piedra.

- _Entonces es cierto, la princesa estaba embarazada… ¿pero y su esposo?_

Ravio observó que al bajarse de la carroza Zelda le entregó la criatura a Impa, en ese momento las siguió sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y vio que en la entrada las esperaba Sir Abel. El joven se escondió detrás de un muro para escuchar todo y pudo observar la cara de sorpresa del Sir al ver lo que Impa traía en sus brazos.

- Buenos tardes damas, espero que este viaje haya servido para que la princesa este mejor de salud.

- Así es Sir Abel, ya estoy recuperada. – respondió en tono frio.

Sir Abel miró los brazos de Impa con desprecio, no le gustaba para nada ver a la criatura.

- Impa… ¿se puede saber que significa ese mocoso en tus brazos?

Zelda se puso enojada por la manera tan despectiva que se refirió a su hijo, pero debió controlarse pues el Sir podía sospechar.

- Este niño fue abandonado en la puerta de la hacienda. Como sabrás, la princesa tiene un gran corazón y ha decidido velar por su seguridad, por eso quiso traerlo al palacio. No creo que usted se vaya a negar a que el bebé se quede pues como es de su conocimiento, en el reino usted siempre ha sido halagado por su "caritativo corazón" al ver las donaciones de dinero que ha hecho a los más necesitados, así que no creo que el reino vea con buenos ojos que dejó a una pobre criatura a su suerte. – dijo la sheikah de forma irónica.

Sir Abel frunció el ceño con semejante comentario pero era verdad, el donaba dinero a los más necesitados, pero solo lo hacía para elevar su ego y ganar más prestigio; así que por más que le disgustase no pudo negarse que el niño se quede.

- Tienes razón Impa, mi corazón caritativo y piadoso no permitirá que este pequeño angelito duerma fuera…se quedará aquí hasta que le consigamos un hogar. Le pediré a los sirvientes que lo acomoden en alguna de sus habitaciones. – respondió con disimulo.

- De ninguna manera Sir Abel, hemos decidido que el niño dormirá en el cuarto de la princesa, ella se ha encariñado mucho con el bebé además por mis obligaciones yo no podré velar por el todo el tiempo.

- Si eso hace feliz a la princesa está bien, pero eso será solo hasta que encontremos un hogar para este niño.

- Así será, ahora con su permiso iremos a acomodar las cosas.

Ravio no podía creer la conversación que acababa de escuchar, sentía que no encajaba nada.

- _Link dijo que la princesa estaba embarazada, pero sin embargo Impa dijo que ese bebé fue abandonado y lo que es peor, ninguno mencionó que Zelda se haya casado…algo muy raro pasa aquí…_

Sir Abel no estaba nada contento con la idea que un niño cualquiera duerma en el palacio, sentía gran curiosidad de saber si la historia de que fue abandonado era real, así que decidió que al día siguiente enviaría a un mensajero a investigar si es verdad la historia del bebé abandonado…

- Necesito salir de dudas…mañana antes del amanecer enviare a un mensajero a Termina a averiguar cosas sobre el mocoso.

Ravio escuchó al ministro hablar para sí mismo, así que decidió que al día siguiente estaría atento al regreso del mensajero.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sir Abel envió a su mensajero a Termina antes que el sol salga, pues no quería que Impa se dé cuenta de nada. Necesitaba enterarse ese mismo día si era verdad o no lo del niño "abandonado"…

El mensajero regresó luego de 4 horas, Ravio estuvo atento a la hora de su regreso así que siguió al mismo y escuchó a este hablar con el Sir.

- Tengo la información que me solicitó Sir Abel. - dijo el mensajero.

- ¡Dime inmediatamente que averiguaste! – preguntó alarmado.

- Efectivamente, el niño fue encontrado a las puertas de la hacienda y la princesa e Impa han cuidado de él desde entonces, eso me dijeron los sirvientes de allá.

- Ya veo…puedes retirarte.

El mensajero se retiró mientras que Sir Abel se quedó pensativo, no se sentía tranquilo a pesar de que fue a averiguar, así que decidió que observaría detenidamente a Impa y a Zelda…presentía que ellas ocultaban algo.

Ravio se sentía confundido, tenía que ir a hablar con Link así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su caballo y fue a toda velocidad a Kakariko

* * *

Link estaba durmiendo en su casa, de repente se despertó pues la puerta no dejaba de sonar:

- ¡Ábreme Link! Soy Ravio, es urgente.

Link se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta a su amigo.

- Ravio ¿Qué sucede? Te veo muy alterado.

- La princesa Zelda ha regresado al palacio, regresó con Impa y con un bebé en sus brazos, pero no había ningún hombre con ella, y lo que es peor escuché como conversaban con Sir Abel e Impa le decía que ese niño fue abandonado en la hacienda y ellas lo iban a cuidar…Link esto es demasiado extraño, ¿estás seguro que Zelda estaba embarazada? ¿no te habrás confundido?

Link estaba helado con lo que estaba escuchando y al mismo tiempo incrédulo.

- ¡Yo la vi embarazada y ella me lo afirmó! la vi acariciándose el vientre, no había duda que estaba esperando un hijo.

- ¿Y ella te dijo que se había casado? ¿le escuchaste decir de sus labios que tenía un esposo?

Link se quedó callado unos segundos, no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

- …No…ella no me respondió, pero tampoco lo negó, su silencio lo dijo todo.

Ravio tomó a Link de los hombros con una mirada confundida…

- ¡Link, no entiendo nada!…no sé qué estará pasando, estoy confundido.

Link estaba más confundido que Ravio, necesitaba despejar las dudas de lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo no quería averiguar más pues temía salir lastimado otra vez.

- No sé qué estará pasando, pero yo no debo meterme en su vida. Yo ya no formo parte de ella. – dijo agachando la cabeza triste.

El joven prefirió no mortificar a su amigo con tantas preguntas así que se despidió de él y regresó al palacio.

Link no se sentía tranquilo, de nuevo volvió a sentir esa presión en el corazón, así que siguiendo otro impuso fue al palacio a verla…a ella…a la mujer que aún amaba apasionadamente…Él sabía que podía salir lastimado, pero sentía un impulso inexplicable de verla y sobre todo, quería ver al niño que ella estaba cuidando.

* * *

Link llegó al palacio rápidamente, entró por unos pasadizos secretos, conocía cada uno de ellos pues los descubrió cuando se adentro al mismo a salvar a su amada de las garras de Ganondorf…

Link llegó a los jardines del palacio, su mente se llenó de hermosos recuerdos pues ese era su punto de encuentro con Zelda, recordó los besos y las palabras hermosas que se decían.

De repente sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien, era la princesa con su bebé en sus brazos. Link se quedó observando la escena, ella se sentó en una de las bancas y le empezó a hablar a su hijo cariñosamente.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar mi amor?…aquí vas a vivir con mami…si yo soy tu mami que te ama mucho.

Link se quedó de piedra al escuchar que Zelda efectivamente era la madre del niño, en ese momento volvió a sentir esa punzada en su corazón y sintió el impulso de salir de su escondite, tenía curiosidad de ver al bebé de Zelda…así que obedeció a sus emociones y caminó hasta Zelda poniéndose frente a ella.

- …Link… - dijo sorprendida.

- Zelda…

Link y Zelda se estaban mirando directo a los ojos, se lanzaron esas miradas llenas de deseo que antes se dedicaban el uno al otro, no había duda que el amor aún seguía encendido en sus corazones.

De repente la mirada del joven se desvió a los brazos de la princesa.

- ¿Ese es tu hijo?...

- Si…es mi hijo. – dijo esquivando su mirada.

- Te felicito, está muy hermoso…tan hermoso como la mamá.

Zelda no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar el halago de su amado mientras que Link no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del bebé de forma tierna. Eso provocó que la princesa sienta ganas de llorar con la dulce escena.

- Gracias, se llama Noah…como mi papá…

- Noah…es un hermoso nombre, me gusta ese nombre. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Zelda le hizo a Link una pregunta que le hizo retumbar el corazón.

- Link… ¿te gustaría cargarlo? – preguntó temerosa.

Link se quedó de piedra cuando Zelda le dijo que cargue al bebé. Tenía miedo de cargarlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía enormes deseos de hacerlo…

- Zelda…es mejor que yo…

Zelda le estiró los brazos y acto seguido Link lo cargó, en ese momento sitió una calidez en su corazón, no lo podía explicar, pero tenerlo en sus brazos lo llenaba de satisfacción. El joven tomó la manito del bebé y este le agarró uno de sus dedos…Link no pudo contener las lágrimas derramarse de sus ojos ante tal contacto con el pequeño…la princesa también no pudo evitar llorar al verlos tan unidos.

Después de unos minutos Link devolvió al bebé a Zelda y rápidamente se retiró del lugar...

* * *

Link regresó a Kakariko rápidamente, al entrar a su cuarto se sentó en el borde de la cama, no entendía que le estaba pasando ¿por qué un bebé que recién conocía le transmitía tanto cariño? ¿Y por qué se puso a llorar cuando lo tenía en sus brazos?…

Link no entendía nada en ese momento, pero para Zelda todo estaba muy claro… era el llamado de la sangre, son lazos eternos que no se pueden romper, van más allá del tiempo y la distancia…

Link lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, entre sueños no solo mencionaba el nombre de Zelda como era su costumbre, ahora también susurraba un peculiar nombre…Noah.


	12. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

Zelda aún no salía del trance de haber visto a Link cargando a su hijo, para ella fue una imagen muy dulce, pero también se sentía culpable pues veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de su amado. Zelda sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, tenía enormes deseos de correr a buscar a Link.

El ocaso se estaba asomando en el cielo, así que entró al castillo para hacer dormir a su hijo.

* * *

Zelda iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Sir Abel.

- Se la ve bien a su majestad de niñera, pero ya debe ir pensando en un hogar para ese niño.

Zelda solo lo miró fríamente y no le dirigió la palabra. Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró para alimentar a su hijo y cantarle una canción de cuna, su canción favorita desde niña, su madre siempre se la cantaba antes de dormir y luego cuando ella murió, Impa continúo con esa labor.

* * *

Pasaron 4 meses y Noah estaba creciendo sanamente, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Link, no solo físicamente sino también porque era muy fuerte. Zelda estaba feliz de ver que su hijo crecía de manera feliz a pesar de todas las dificultades, pues ella no permitió que ningún problema lo perjudique.

Lo que la princesa no se imaginaba era que muchas veces Link la observaba a escondidas, desde aquel episodio donde vio a Zelda con su hijo y pudo cargarlo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, necesitaba verlo aunque sea de lejos, era una sensación inexplicable, pero siempre sentía ese impulso, luego de eso se retiraba a su casa.

* * *

Impa se encontraba en su despacho discutiendo con Sir Abel.

- Han pasado 4 meses desde que este mocoso está en el castillo, debes encontrarle otro hogar pronto, me fastidia verlo. - reclamó el Sir.

- ¿Dónde quedo su sentido caritativo honorable Sir? aun no le hemos encontrado un hogar, pero no sé porque te molestas tanto, el niño ni siquiera te causa problemas.

Sir Abel se puso frente a Impa y con mirada amenazadora le respondió.

- Ese niño no me da buena espina, siento que la presencia del mismo esconde un gran secreto y ustedes lo han de conocer muy bien.

Impa trato de responder sin demostrar estar nerviosa para no lelvantar sospechas.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! pensar que una criatura tiene secretos, es solo un bebé.

- No lo digo por el mocoso, lo digo por ti y por Zelda, no creas que no las he estado observando, lamentablemente no he descubierto nada pero tarde o temprano me enterare en que andan con el mocoso.

Impa solo miro al Sir con desprecio y se alejó de él dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se sentía angustiada así que se dirigió a los jardines a hablar con Zelda del tema.

* * *

Ravio estaba en su entrenamiento habitual, pero se dio cuenta que tenía que ir a buscar unas armas para poder seguir con el mismo, así que se dirigió a la zona oeste del palacio, por ahí estaban los jardines, así que pasó por ahí y pudo notar que Impa hablaba con Zelda, las dos parecían preocupadas. Decidió acercarse y escuchar que estaban hablando.

- Zelda, las cosas se están saliendo de control, Abel insiste que enviemos a Noah a otro hogar, ya no sé qué más excusas poner, me estoy desesperando. Él no ha dejado de investigar sobre Noah desde que llegamos, incluso me enteré que hace meses envió a un mensajero a la hacienda a investigar si era verdad que el niño fue abandonado, pero gracias a las Diosas los sirvientes no dijeron nada. Estoy asustada, no sé de qué sería capaz si se entera que tu jamás estuviste enferma, sino que te fuiste a Termina a ocultar tu embarazo.

- Impa, por favor aguantemos un poco más, no creas que yo no me angustio cada vez que me lanza esas miradas de odio a mí y a mi hijo, pero no tengo opción, si el descubre que Noah es mi hijo, sería capaz de quitármelo para siempre y yo sería castigada por no estar casada. – suplicó angustiada.

Impa harta de esta situación explotó y le habló con reproche a la princesa.

- Zelda tienes que acabar con esta mentira, debes hablar con Link.

- No insistas, yo no le diré nada a Link.

- Zelda, siempre has sido una mujer fuerte y luchadora, venciste grandes obstáculos cuando Zant y Ganondorf invadieron Hyrule, no puedo creer que ahora seas tan cobarde.

- Tu no entiendes nada, no es justo que me juzgues tan duramente.

- ¡Basta Zelda! Debes decirle a Link la verdad, él tiene derecho a saber que Noah ES SU HIJO... ¡HIJO DE LOS DOS!

Ravio se impactó tanto de lo que acababa de escuchar que se cayeron al suelo las armas que tenía en sus manos, en ese momento Zelda e Impa se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- Ravio… ¿qué haces aquí? pregunto la princesa asustada.

- Ese niño… ¿es hijo de Link?...

Zelda se puso pálida al saber que Ravio había escuchado su secreto. El joven no solo se impactó el saber que el "niño abandonado" había resultado ser hijo de Zelda, sino que también era hijo de su mejor amigo y que este no sabía nada.

Ravio se fue acercando poco a poco a Zelda hasta que pudo verle el rostro al bebé, sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas cuando se dio cuenta que Noah era el vivo retrato de Link, no había duda que era su hijo.

Después de ver al pequeño, sin decir ni una palabra se fue corriendo de los jardines a buscar su caballo.

- ¡Ravio! espera no te vayas. Impa detenlo por favor, va a contarle todo a Link.

Impa ni siquiera se molestó en moverse.

- No pienso hacer nada Zelda, así me odies es mejor que la verdad salga a la luz de una vez.

Zelda llena de angustia se fue de los jardines con su hijo en brazos, estaba tan asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Link estaba regresando del entrenamiento con sus estudiantes, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. No tenía ganas de quedarse en casa, así que empezó a caminar por el pueblo.

Ya era de noche, todos dormían, a excepción de él que estaba sentado la orilla de la fuente de Eldin…como siempre sus pensamientos se centraron en Zelda y Noah. El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que escucho el sonido de un caballo llegar.

- Ravio ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? sabes que es peligroso que salgas a los campos tan tarde.

Ravio se bajó del caballo, tenía una cara de consternación, pero estaba decidido a hablar con Link.

- Link, vengo a decirte algo urgente…hay algo que debes de saber.

- ¿Qué pasa Ravio? ¿paso algo en el castillo?... ¿algo le paso a Zelda…a Noah? – preguntó angustiado.

Ravio se quedó unos segundos callado, pues estaba pensando cómo decirle a su amigo la nueva noticia. Link empezó a desesperarse así lo jaloneó con fuerza para que le responda.

- Ravio, habla maldita sea…¿qué pasa?

Ravio no pudo más y explotó a gritos.

- ¡El hijo de Zelda es tuyo!

Link se quedó en estado de shock, sintió que sus oídos le fallaron.

- ¿Qué has dicho?...

- Lo que escuchaste…Noah es tu hijo, hijo de Zelda y tuyo…

- Deja de mentir Ravio o te va a pesar.

Ravio se empujó las manos de Link de forma violenta.

- Lo que te digo es cierto, hoy en la tarde escuché como Impa le reclamaba a Zelda que tenía que decirte la verdad, que Noah es tu hijo. La razón por la que Zelda se fue a Termina no fue porque estaba enferma, sino porque se enteró que estaba embarazada y no quería que el Sir Abel se enterará, pues eso podría traerle graves consecuencias por la severidad de las leyes en Hyrule. A lo que regresaron al castillo, ella con Impa inventaron que el niño fue abandonado en la hacienda para que el Sir no sospeche, pero al parecer él está sospechando que algo raro está pasando y eso las tiene preocupadas, por eso Impa le reclamaba a Zelda que te diga la verdad, pues ya la situación se les está saliendo de las manos.

Link se impactó tanto que había caído de rodillas por semejante noticia, se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos en silencio hasta que una lagrima rodó por uno de sus ojos, pero se la limpio rápidamente, pues aparte de tener tristeza estaba lleno de cólera, pues no podía creer que Zelda le haya ocultado algo tan importante.

- Mi hijo…Noah…es mi hijo…

Link se levantó del suelo y cambio su estado de shock a un estado alterado.

- No entiendo porque Zelda me ocultó que estaba embarazada…si yo lo hubiera sabido…jamás la habría abandonado…no entiendo porque actuó de esa forma.

Link estaba tan indignado que dio un fuerte golpe a una de las rocas del manantial, su mano empezó a sangrar, pero no sentía dolor, el dolor más grande venía de su corazón al enterarse de todo.

- Link, desconozco los motivos por los que Zelda te ocultó sobre su embarazo, pero todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad, la misma Zelda no pudo negarlo cuando descubrió que escuché su conversación con Impa.

Link sin responderle nada a su amigo, llamó a Epona con el collar que Ilia le había regalado cuando le ayudó a recuperar su memoria, se trepó en ella y se fue corriendo hasta el castillo.

- ¡Link, espera! - gritó Ravio.

Ravio trato de alcanzar a Link, pero fue en vano pues Epona era la yegua más rápida de todo Hyrule.

* * *

Link llegó al castillo y se subió por las enredaderas del balcón de Zelda, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar recordar las múltiples veces que hizo lo mismo para tener sus ardientes encuentros con su hermosa mujer.

Una vez que llegó al balcón, abrió las puertas, él era experto en abrir dichas puertas; entró al cuarto y vio a Noah estaba dormido en su cuna.

Link se acercó lentamente y lo cargó, se quedó observándolo por unos largos minutos, mientras eso pasaba los ojos de Link se llenaron de lágrimas y acurrucó a su hijo en sus brazos.

- Ahora entiendo porque sentía un lazo especial contigo, porque necesitaba verte y me transmitías tanto amor.

Link siguió abrazando a su hijo, este empezó a llorar, pero Link lo tranquilizó meciéndolo de un lado a otro para que se calme y vuelva a dormir…

Zelda acababa de tomar un baño, se estaba terminando de poner su ropa de dormir cuando escuchó que su pequeño hijo empezó a llorar, se dispuso a salir inmediatamente del baño, pero de repente notó que su llanto había cedido. Salió a ver porque se había calmado de repente y sus ojos quedaron incrédulos…vio a Link de espaldas con su hijo en brazos, de repente este se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de ella.

Link la miró a los ojos fijamente, era una mirada llena de pasión pero también de reclamo hacia ella. Zelda observó cómo Link cargaba a su pequeño con recelo…al ver esa escena sabía lo que estaba pasando…él se había enterado de todo…

- Tú…me debes una explicación.


	13. Lazos eternos

**Capitulo 13: Lazos eternos**

Zelda se quedó observando a Link con su hijo en brazos, estaba asustada pues ahora que la verdad se había descubierto, temía que algo malo pasara.

- Link… ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué hago aquí?…vine a ver a MI HIJO…

Link observó a Zelda con una mirada firme, eso a ella la incomodó, pues él siempre tenía miradas de dulzura y nostalgia para ella, pero ahora todo era diferente, el estaba furioso, lleno de resentimiento, pues por mucho tiempo le había ocultado sobre su hijo.

- Zelda, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? no tenias ningún derecho a ocultarme a mi propio hijo.

- Tuve razones muy poderosas para hacer eso, tu jamás lo entenderías.

Link se aceró poco a poco a Zelda, cosa que hizo que los dos se estremecieran, pues a pesar que no estaban juntos, la atracción entre ellos era enorme, pero a pesar de eso empezaron a discutir.

- El hecho que me hayas dejado de amar, no significaba que me tenías que separar de mi hijo ¿porque me tienes que hacer sufrir tanto?

- No eres el único que ha sufrido aquí Link…para mí las cosas no han sido fáciles, toda esta situación la he tenido que manejar yo sola. – reclamó entre sollozos.

- Como sea, jamás debiste hacerme eso…esta fue la puñalada final.

Zelda empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues pensó que Link se llevaría a su hijo, ella temía separarse de Noah.

- Link… ¿me vas a quitar a Noah?…¿te lo vas a llevar? - preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Link se quedó observándola por unos segundos, se puso frente a ella, le agarró el rostro con suavidad y se puso cerca de los labios de ella.

- Zelda…no soy un canalla, jamás separaría a un hijo de su madre…pero eso no quiere decir que me alejare él. A partir de ahora pienso velar por él, así que regresaré siempre a verlo y tu no me lo puedes impedir porque también es mi hijo, tengo tanto derecho como tú.

Zelda empezó a angustiarse, pues no quería que Link ponga un pie en el castillo, pues temía que el Sir Abel lo vea y lo envié a matar, así que trató de evadir el tema defendiéndose.

- ¿Derecho?...Yo tengo más derechos que tú, soy yo la que ha cuidado de él todo este tiempo, desde mi embarazo hasta que nació, solo yo he velado por él.

- Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada, si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a tener un hijo te hubiera sacado de este palacio y nos habríamos casado inmediatamente.

Zelda se quedó de piedra al ver que Link haría deseaba casarse con ella.

- Ese día que me confesaste que no me amabas…yo te iba a dar un anillo, te iba a pedir que seas mi esposa, pues deseaba darte más estabilidad, darte una relación seria, la que merecías. No tendré mucho dinero, pero si gano lo suficiente para darte una buena vida pero con tus palabras me di cuenta que jamás ibas a ser feliz a mi lado, que todo lo que vivimos fueron estúpidos sueños de mi parte. Tal vez no estemos juntos nunca más, pero ahora nos une este hijo, es un lazo eterno entre tú y yo que nada ni nadie romperá, así que ya lo sabes…no pienso separarme de Noah, tu y yo sabemos lo doloroso que fue crecer sin el amor y protección de nuestros padres, no permitiré que mi hijo pase por eso, mucho menos si su padre está vivo.

Zelda no sabía que decir, pero él tenia razón, ella no era nadie para negarle ver a su hijo, sin embargo no quería que venga al palacio, eso era peligroso para él.

- Link, no vengas al palacio…yo…le pediré a Impa que te lleve a Noah siempre a tu casa, pero aquí en el palacio no. La corte real podría descubrir que él es mi hijo y no permitiré que arriesgues su seguridad por tus imposiciones.

- Está bien Zelda, que Impa lleve a Noah a mi casa. Al menos nuestro hijo nos mantendrá unidos, ya que el amor nunca lo logró.

Zelda empezó a derramar lagrimas por las duras palabras de Link, ella sintió que ahora si la había dejado de amar, pero las cosas no eran así, el amor aun seguía latente en su corazón. Los dos no lo reconocían, pero se deseaban desesperadamente, Link tenía tantas ganas de llevarse a Zelda y a su hijo lejos de todo y ser felices los tres, pero él no la iba a obligar, pues el aún creía que ella no lo amaba.

- Me voy a retirar, dile a Impa que esperaré a que me traiga a Noah, si ella no llega, yo vendré acá a verlo. - dijo en tono amenazante.

- Ya vete Link…déjame sola.

Zelda le quitó a su hijo de los brazos del joven, mientras que este se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos pequeño…nunca más estaremos separados.

Link desvió la mirada a los ojos de Zelda, en ese momento el tenía ganas de besarla, de hacerla su mujer una y otra vez, pero su orgullo era más grande, así que solo se despidió y se fue por el balcón…

Zelda se quedó observando la ventana por largo tiempo, recién estaba asumiendo las palabras tan ciertas que Link le dijo, ellos siempre estarían unidos por su hijo, ese era un lazo eterno que jamás se rompería. Colocó a su bebé en la cuna y ella se acostó en la cama para tratar de dormir, aunque sabía que después de todo esto, no podría hacerlo.

* * *

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Link se enteró que tenía un hijo. Impa siempre le llevaba al pequeño Noah a su casa tres veces a la semana, Link era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerlo en sus brazos, no dejaba de hablarle con cariño ni de caminar con él enseñándole todo a su alrededor, Noah se sentía muy feliz al lado de su padre, no le gustaba separarse de él, por eso en las despedidas lloraba estirándole los brazos cuando Impa se lo llevaba, eso a Link le partía el corazón, pero sabía que tenía que regresar con su madre. También era un padre responsable, pues le enviaba a Zelda dinero para que lo use en su hijo, aunque al bebé no le faltara nada al lado de la princesa, el joven tenía un sentido de responsabilidad muy fuerte.

* * *

Impa regresó con el bebé después de haber ido a visitar y Link, se dirigió al cuarto de Zelda y empezaron a hablar.

- Link te envía este dinero para Noah…

- No sé porque Link insiste en enviar dinero, a mi hijo no le falta nada.

- Él hace bien Zelda, es un hombre responsable y es un excelente padre. Sabes me da tristeza cada vez que Noah y Link se despiden, la separación para ellos es algo muy difícil.

Al escuchar eso, la princesa no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto.

- Impa, ya no puedo más…necesito a Link, no he dejado de amarlo, quiero estar cerca de él, quiero que nos casemos y cuidemos a nuestro hijo juntos. ¿Crees que a mí no me destroza el saber que mi bebé llora por su papá? no solo él llora, yo también pues lo extraño muchísimo, pero no puedo hacer nadar porque no quiero que lo maten, ¡no quiero!

Impa no soportaba ver a Zelda sufrir, es verdad que su prioridad debía ser su hijo, pero también era una mujer que necesitaba sentirse amada y protegida. Impa abrazó a Zelda hasta que se tranquilizó; una vez que se quedó dormida se dirigió a su cuarto, pero un impulso la detuvo, ya no podía callar más, así que fue a buscar a su caballo y se dirigió a villa Kakariko, estaba decidida a decirle a Link toda la verdad.

* * *

Link estaba llegando de su entrenamiento cuando vio que Impa lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa…

- Impa ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?... ¿Le paso algo a mi hijo…o a Zelda? le preguntó angustiado.

Los dos entraron a la casa para hablar en privado.

- Noah está bien Link…la que no está bien es Zelda.

La noticia fue como un puñal en el corazón de Link, pues habían dado justo en su punto débil.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Zelda? ¿está enferma?

- Si Link…ella está enferma, pero enferma de amor, porque ella te necesita, no ha dejado de amarte.

Esas palabras dejaron a Link helado, pues la misma Zelda le dijo de la peor manera que ya no lo amaba.

- Impa…no te burles de mi por favor…ella no me ama…me alejo de su vida

- ¡Te mintió para protegerte!...Sir Abel la tiene amenazada, le dijo que si ella seguía a tu lado iba a matarte. Zelda no iba a soportar tu muerte, por eso prefirió alejarse de ti. Después se enteró que estaba embarazada pero decidió no decirte nada porque sabía que ahí no te alejarías de ella y temía por tu vida. No tienes idea cuanto ha sufrido, en Termina jamás mencionó tu nombre, pero yo la escuchaba llorar en las noches por ti. Link, ella también ha sido una víctima como tú, Sir Abel es un hombre peligroso, así sea que lo metamos al calabozo, su maldad atravesaría esos barrotes; entiende y perdona a Zelda. Te confieso esto porque no soporto verla sufrir, ella necesita el apoyo del hombre que ama, del padre de su hijo, por favor sálvala, sácala de esa depresión que la está matando poco a poco, por favor...

Link escucho atentamente cada palabra de Impa, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, Zelda lo amaba de la misma manera que él y ella se estaba consumiendo en el sufrimiento…Se sentía el hombre más egoísta del mundo, porque solo pensó en su propio dolor, no pensó que Zelda estaba lastimada de la misma o peor manera que él…

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, se sentía consternado y sin saber que decir o hacer…


	14. Volviendo a vivir

**Capítulo 14: Volviendo a vivir**

Link seguía sin poder hablar pues aun no podía asimilar las palabras de Impa.

- Link, lo que te digo es verdad, Zelda te ama con toda su alma.

- Eso no es cierto, si ella me hubiera amado no hubiera enviado a esos hombres a golpearme, yo escuché cuando unos de ellos me dijo que todo eso fue "cortesía de la princesa Zelda.

- Link, ella no hizo nada, el culpable de todo fue Sir Abel, el envió a esos hombres a golpearte, él es el culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado.

Al escuchar eso recordó cuando Ravio le contó que le reclamó a Zelda por esa situación y que ella con lágrimas le decía que ella no había sido, ahí se dio cuenta que ella era inocente y que el culpable de todo era el Sir. Link sintió una enorme rabia en su alma, tenía ganas de matar al Sir con sus propias manos por todo el daño que les había hecho a los dos.

- Entonces Zelda… ¿se sacrificó por mi?…que egoísta he sido, no fui capaz de ver más allá de mi propio dolor, no analice que Zelda estaba tan mal como yo.

- Si Link…Zelda está sufriendo muchísimo, por favor sácala de esto, ella tiene que volver a vivir.

- En este momento iré al palacio y le daré su merecido a este maldito, jamás le perdonare que por su culpa fuimos separados.

- No Link, no hagas las cosas impulsivamente, debemos pensar la manera de deshacernos de Abel sin que tu vida, la de Zelda y el hijo de ambos corra peligro.

- Tienes razón Impa, debo pensar la manera de salvar a Zelda y a Noah, por ahora no haré nada…pero a partir de mañana haré que Zelda salga de su tormentosa situación.

Impa se despidió de Link más aliviada de saber que por fin pudo decirle la verdad, ella confiaba en él pues era un hombre fuerte que jamás dejaría que nadie lastime a las personas que más amaba, sus amados Zelda y Noah.

* * *

Al día siguiente Zelda se levantó muy temprano, le pidió a Impa que cuide a Noah un momento y fue a caminar por los jardines del palacio. Se sentó en una de las bancas y empezó a recordar una vez más a Link, pensaba en sus besos y en sus caricias, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que lo tenía cerca…en ese momento sintió que alguien le besó el cuello, eso le hizo erizar la piel, se dio la vuelta asustada y se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos.

- Link… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada… ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada? – dijo con mirada pícara.

Link pudo notar que la piel se Zelda se erizo con ese beso, ahí se dio cuenta que ella lo necesitaba, que necesitaba sus besos y sentirlo cerca.

Zelda estaba impactada por lo que acababa de pasar, tenía ganas de besar a link desesperadamente, pero se contuvo y trató de parecer fría.

- ¿Sonrojada?...No sé de qué hablas, yo estoy perfectamente, pero te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago de nuevo?

Link se acercó a Zelda, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella estaba muy nerviosa, y sin que ella se diera cuenta la besó en la boca, eso lo hizo para provocarla, pero Link se sentía dichoso pues hace tiempo que necesitaba sentirla tan cerca…Zelda iba a darle una cachetada, pero él le detuvo la mano.

- ¡Suéltame Link! No me toques.

- ¿En serio no quieres que te toque? Pues aún recuerdo cuanto te gustaba que lo hiciera, siempre suplicabas que no dejara de tocarte y mientras lo hacía gritabas desesperadamente mi nombre. Sé que aún me amas y deseas que te lleve a la cama ahora mismo.

Zelda estaba muy sonrojada, trató de separarse de Link pero él la tenía con fuerza, inmediatamente la giró haciendo que su espalda este contra su pecho y mientras la abrazaba en esa posición, besaba y mordía su oreja con frenesí.

- Estas equivocado, el amor que te tenía ya no existe. – susurró entre jadeos.

Aprovechando la posición, Link empezó a hablarle en el oído a la princesa.

- Te conozco tanto, que se que te encanta que te abrace de esta forma, te conozco tanto que se que en tu cintura tienes un pequeño lunar y recuerdo como enloquecías cuando yo rozaba mis labios por ahí, conozco cada centímetro de tu piel, de tu cuerpo y se como hacerte vibrar de placer, conozco cada parte de tu alma y corazón... te conozco tanto Zelda, que sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

A Zelda le empezaron a temblar las piernas con sus susurros, el rojo de su rostro ya no podía ser ocultado.

- ¡Vete de aquí! alguien nos puede ver.

- Está bien princesa, me iré, pero ya sabes donde vivo, si me necesitas…ahí estaré.

Link besó apasionadamente el cuello de su amada y luego de eso se retiró del castillo.

Zelda cayó de rodillas al suelo impactada por lo que acababa de pasar, hace tiempo que no sentía ese estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Trató de calmarse y se fue de los jardines para realizar sus actividades.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Zelda estaba haciendo dormir a Noah y una vez que se durmió, se asomó por la ventana, empezó a recordar cuando esperaba ansiosamente a Link para su amoroso encuentro…

De repente sintió un impulso en su corazón, tomó a Noah y lo llevo al cuarto de Impa.

- Impa…voy a salir, por favor cuida a Noah hasta que yo regrese.

- Está bien Zelda, ¿a dónde vas a estas horas de la noche?

- Voy a caminar un poco, necesito despejarme.

Impa tomó al bebé en sus brazos, mientras veía a Zelda retirase se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, pues sabía las razones de la salida de la princesa.

* * *

Link terminaba de darse un baño, tenía una toalla amarrada en la parte baja del cuerpo dejando su abdomen y pecho descubiertos, en ese momento escuchó que la puerta sonaba así que se dispuso a abrirla.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Zelda, Link no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues ella lo besó con fuerza, él por su parte se dejó llevar por el beso y la atrajo a su cuerpo, acto seguido la jaló dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto la arrojó a la cama cayendo encima de ella, le quitó la ropa con desesperación mientras que ella le arrancó la toalla y recorría con su boca su pecho y abdomen desnudos…

Una vez más los enamorados se había vuelto a unir, Link se sentía embriagado tocando el cuerpo de su amada, besaba y acariciaba cada parte de ella, especialmente las más sensibles, provocando que su mujer grite de placer. La princesa por su parte también complacía a su amado en todo lo que le gustaba que le hicieran, el joven tampoco podía dejar de gritar cada vez que Zelda lo tocaba.

La pareja se amó desenfrenadamente durante horas, ella se movía encima de él sensualmente provocando que su hombre pierda el control, estuvieron así un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron al clímax más fabuloso que jamás habían experimentado, provocando que solo se escuchen sus desesperados gritos de satisfacción.

* * *

Zelda estaba acostada en el pecho de Link, él no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

- Te amo Zelda…

Zelda se levantó para encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Yo también te amo Link…yo jamás he dejado de amarte, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice, pero no podía decirte nada porque…

Link cayó a Zelda con un beso en sus labios.

- No tienes porque explicarme nada Zelda, ya se toda la verdad, Impa me vino a contar todo lo que te ha pasado…y el que debe pedirte perdón soy yo, pues jamás pude ver más allá de tu alma, perdóname por favor.

Zelda se quedó pasmada con las palabras de Link, no le agradó la idea que Impa le haya contado todo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como se le iba un peso de encima.

- Mi amor, no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste, como te dije la última vez que estuvimos juntos, siempre seré tuya.

Zelda empezó a llorar al recordar todas las cosas que habían sufrido, en ese momento Link la besó apasionadamente. Durante el beso su mano se deslizó por el cajón junto a su cama.

De repente Zelda sintió un objeto deslizarse por su dedo, abrió los ojos y vio que en su dedo anular izquierdo estaba un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante, ella sorprendida miró a Link.

- Zelda… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Zelda sintió que se desvanecía con la petición de su amado.

- Zelda, quiero que seas mi esposa, no soy un príncipe o un noble, pero la verdadera nobleza viene de mi corazón, permíteme ser tu héroe y salvarte de todo lo que pretenda dañarte, a mi lado jamás te faltará nada, por ti yo daría mi vida entera. Quiero amarte y honrarte para toda la vida, quiero que le demos a nuestro hijo un hogar feliz, lleno de amor con sus padres juntos…pero sobre todo, quiero que vivamos felices para siempre.

Zelda no pudo más y estalló en llanto, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

- Claro que si mi amor, quiero ser tu esposa. – respondió llena de alegría.

La pareja se empezó a besar mientras sus cuerpos volvían a entregarse a las llamas de la pasión; luego de eso se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno con el otro esperando que esta vez el sol se tarde en salir…


	15. Revelación infernal

**Capítulo 15: Revelación infernal**

Zelda se despertó antes de que el sol salga, tenía que salir rápidamente al palacio antes que todos se despertaran, pero antes de pararse de la cama pudo observar que Link aun dormía, pensaba que era un sueño todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pues ya estaba resignada a que había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre, empezó a acariciarle sus cabellos hasta que se despertó.

- Buenos días mi amor... ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Link dulcemente.

- Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, parece que estuviera soñando.

- Pero no es un sueño preciosa, tú y yo estamos juntos y desde ahora nada ni nadie nos separará.

Con esas palabras Zelda se sintió angustiada, pues sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Sir Abel.

- Link, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar desde ahora, si Sir Abel se da cuenta de lo nuestro, puedes morir…

- Mi amor, ahora que estás conmigo no tienes nada de que temer, yo me he enfrentado a múltiples desafíos, este será uno más, si juntos pudimos vencer a Ganondorf, juntos lucharemos por nuestro amor. Tú y Noah son lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, no permitiré que nada ni nadie se meta con mi familia.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Zelda se le remueva el corazón, pues se sentía tan feliz de que junto con Link había formado una familia.

- Link, el sueño de mi vida es casarme contigo y formar un hogar, pero estoy segura que la corte real jamás aceptara nuestra unión y me preocupa que eso perjudique a mi pueblo, no quiero que mi felicidad sea la desdicha de ellos.

- Zelda, una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti, fue tu sacrificado corazón, siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti, creo que es el momento de que dejes de pensar como la princesa, sino como la mujer que eres…y referente al reino de Hyrule, jamás lo abandonaras, pues tu amas a tu pueblo no porque seas la princesa, sino porque es el deber de tu corazón. Si me lo permites yo te ayudaré a que Hyrule sea siempre un lugar lleno de paz, tu eres una mujer amada por el reino y si el amor de ellos hacia ti es sincero, ellos entenderán y apoyaran que tú seas feliz a mi lado.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Zelda, pues ella sabía que era una mujer amada y respetada en Hyrule y eso iba más allá de su gran título, eso le sirvió para armarse de valor y luchar con más fuerza por su amor con .

- Te llevaré al palacio amor, no quiero que regreses sola.

- Link, yo vine en mi caballo, no te preocupes me regreso sola.

- No puedo permitir que la madre de mi hijo vaya sola, tu anda en tu caballo y yo iré en Epona, así iremos los dos juntos.

Zelda y Link se alistaron para salir de villa Kakariko, por suerte aun todos estaban dormidos. Se subieron a sus respectivos caballos y salieron de la villa en completo silencio.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al palacio Link acompañó a Zelda hasta uno de los pasadizos secretos, se dieron un apasionado beso, en ese momento pasaba Sir Abel, él los vio, pero en vez de sorprenderlos prefirió esconderse para escuchar lo que decían.

- Gracias por esta noche tan intensa y maravillosa mi amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Link se sentía tan dichoso que cargó a su princesa y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

- Cuidado nos caemos mi amor jaja…yo también pase la mejor noche de mi vida, agradezco a las Diosas que volvieran a unirnos.

- No solo las Diosas nos reunieron mi amor, también nos unió nuestro maravilloso hijo Noah…el fruto de nuestro amor.

Sir Abel al escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes empezó a llenarse de cólera.

- Sabía que esa maldita ocultaba algo, ese mocoso es su hijo, como no pude darme cuenta. – refutó furioso.

Link y Zelda se dieron un último beso y se despidieron.

* * *

Zelda se dirigía camino a su habitación, estaba inmensamente feliz pues había recuperado al amor de su vida, se sentía tan dichosa que empezó a cantar su canción de amor en idioma hyliano.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero algo no le permitió hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba Sir Abel, este la empujó adentro y cerró la puerta con seguro.

- ¡Zorra arrastrada!, maldita pecadora, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

El hombre agarró a Zelda por los hombros y le dio varias cachetadas.

- ¿Qué le pasa Sir Abel? ¿por qué me golpeas de esa forma? – reclamaba la princesa.

- No te hagas la estúpida, creíste que no me iba dar cuenta que ese maldito mocoso abandonado es tu hijo.

A Zelda casi le da un infarto mientras escuchó esas palabras, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

- Escuche mientras hablabas con el don nadie de Link en los jardines, por lo que pude escuchar no dormiste ayer en el palacio pues te fuiste a revolcar como una cualquiera con él, como es posible que una princesa como tu haya manchado su nombre con semejante inmoralidad.

- No pienso permitir que me falte el respeto, usted no es nadie para hablarme de esa manera, yo soy la princesa de este reino, exijo que me respete.

Zelda le devolvió la cachetada al hombre, esto provocó que la ira del mismo aumente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?

- Es lo menos que se merece, no se olvide que no soy una mujer débil, se pelear y si me da la gana puedo matarlo en este mismo instante.

Abel sacó un látigo de su bolsillo y se lo señalo a la princesa de forma amenazante.

- Te doy dos opciones princesita…o bajas la guardia en contra mía, o te juro que los golpes que estan destinados para ti, serán para tu maldito hijo.

Zelda se quedó de piedra al escuchar el chantaje de Abel.

- No lastimes a mi hijo, hare lo que me pides…

La princesa bajó la guardia y acto seguido Abel empezó a golpearla con el látigo, ella no opuso resistencia, estaba dispuesta a recibir los golpes necesarios para que ninguno de ellos toque a su hijo.

A pesar de esforzarse por resistir el dolor, Zelda no pudo evitar soltar fuertes gritos, esto provocó que Ravio, que pasaba cerca de ahí, empezara a tocar la puerta con descontrol.

- Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Ravio, ¡ayúdame por favor!

Abel golpeó a Zelda con más fuerza para que guarde silencio.

- Cállate zorra, debes pagar por pecadora.

En ese momento el joven tumbó la puerta y se enfrentó al Sir.

- Suéltala basura, no permitiré que la sigas golpeando.

Sir Abel cayó al suelo con el puñetazo de Ravio, en ese momento el salió huyendo del cuarto.

Zelda estaba muy herida, Ravio la cargó y la acostó en su cama, luego de eso fue a llamar a Impa.

La sheikah llegó con Noah en sus brazos y se consternó al ver a Zelda con sus labios partidos y sus brazos llenos de moretones.

- Zelda…¿qué te pasó, quien te hizo eso?

Zelda no dejaba de llorar, una vez que vio a Noah en los brazos de Impa se levantó rápidamente a cargarlo y a abrazarlo temerosamente.

- El maldito Sir Abel la golpeó, parece que ya se dio cuenta que Noah es hijo de Link y de ella. – respondió Ravio.

- No solo sabe que Noah es nuestro hijo…. También… sabe que Link y yo estamos juntos de nuevo. – respondió la princesa sollozando.

Impa se puso pálida ante tal noticia, pes temía que el Sir haga lo peor.

- Ravio por favor, anda a buscar a Link él debe venir aquí, la vida de Zelda y Noah está en peligro, corre a verlo por favor.

Ravio siguió la orden de la sheikah y rápidamente fue a buscar a su amigo, mientras tanto Impa se dispuso a curar las dolorosas heridas de la princesa.

* * *

Link llegaba recién a villa Kakariko, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero su feliz momento fue interrumpido por unos gritos llamándolo.

- ¡Link!...ha pasado una desgracia.

- Ravio… ¿qué sucedió? dímelo por favor.

- El Sir Abel ya descubrió todo, sabe que Noah es hijo de Zelda y tuyo, también sabe que estás con ella de nuevo, así que lleno ira golpeó a Zelda hasta más no poder. Debes ir a salvar a tu familia, ellos corren peligro, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, vamos rápido.

A Link le empezó a hervir la sangre al saber que el maldito Sir había puesto una mano encima a su amada princesa, su rostro cálido y gentil se convirtió en uno lleno de furia y deseos de venganza. Se subió de nuevo en Epona y se dirigió al castillo con Ravio…

* * *

Link entro al cuarto de Zelda, sus ojos se llenaron de indignación al ver su hermosa princesa llena de moretones. Se arrodilló ante ella para abrazarla con tristeza, pero lo que más la conmovió fue de ver que a pesar de sus heridas no dejaba de proteger a su hijo.

- No puedo creer lo lastimada que te dejo ese infeliz. – dijo con indignación.

- Él amenazó con lastimar a nuestro hijo, por esa razón recibí los golpes en su lugar, no pienso permitir que nada lo lastime.

En ese momento las puertas del cuarto se abrieron solas, ahí apareció Sir Abel, pero tenía un semblante distinto, se lo veía más malévolo que nunca.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…que conmovedor mamá, papá e hijito juntos, que ternura. – dijo con ironía.

Link se acercó a Abel, y lo agarró por la espalda y puso su espada en su cuello.

- Cómo pudiste ponerle una mano encima a Zelda, eres un poco hombre, una basura. – reclamó el joven furioso.

- Baja tu espada "héroe a medias", estoy cansado que intervengas en mis planes, el hecho que hayas acabado con Zant, no quiere decir que harás lo mismo conmigo.

Esas palabras dejaron helados a todos los presentes, en ese momento un aura negra empezó a rodear a Abel, esto provocó que Link caiga de espaldas al villano. Abel lleno de ira se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Link.

- Sabes Link…yo no nací en Hyrule precisamente, yo vengo de un mundo donde el ocaso es eterno pero a la vez es insoportable…Zant fue un reverendo idiota, por no usar la cabeza no pudo dominar este mundo como se debía. A pesar de haber sido hermanos éramos tan diferentes, yo siempre fui mejor, por eso seré yo el que domine este mundo.

Las caras de todos se pusieron pálidas al escuchar las palabras de Abel, en ese momento el aura negra lo cubrió totalmente hasta que al despejarse reveló a un hombre con piel negra con blanco y ojos rojos, era la verdadera personalidad de Abel.

- ja…ja…ja…les presento a mi verdadero …soy un guerrero de raza Twilight.

En ese momento por medio de su magia negra le arrebató a Noah a Zelda. Link trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano pues él había puesto una barrera de energía muy poderosa, en ese momento Zelda empezó a gritar con desesperación.

- ¡Abel! Devuélveme a mi hijo.

Zelda trató de derribar la barrera con su magia, pero fue en vano, la fuerza que emanaba era impresionante.

- Lo lamento princesa, no puedo complacerte, todos estos años tuve que lidiar contigo, créeme que muchas veces traté de matarte, pero tu maldita aura de luz no me permitía acercarme a ti. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y tu magia blanca llena de luz y esperanza lograban repeler mis hechizos, además la maldita de Impa nunca se separaba de ti, por eso no podía llevar a cabo mis objetivos; pero ahora tengo en mis manos al instrumento que servirá para acabar contigo y con el maldito héroe elegido por las diosas, no permitiré que este bastardo viva, el hecho que tenga la sangre de ustedes, descendientes de la legendaria Diosa Hylia y del Héroe bajado del cielo es una amenaza en mis planes, no me costará nada matarlo, sino me costó asesinar a tus padres en la hacienda de Termina, mucho menos me costará matar a este niño…"


	16. Recuerdos sellados

**Capítulo 16: Recuerdos sellados**

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos después de la confesión de Abel, los rostros de todos estaban tan pálidos como la nieve, pero Zelda era la más impactada con todo.

- Tu… ¿mataste a mis padres?...eso no es posible, ellos murieron en un accidente, la carroza de había caído por un risco.

- Ja…ja…princesa, parece que has perdido la memoria, pero solo te diré 5 palabras para que recuerdes todo.

Zelda no entendía lo que Abel le decía, ella no recordaba nada más que aquello, en ese momento Abel se puso frente a ella sin pasar la barrera de energía, la miro a los ojos y le susurró de forma macabra.

- Calladita te ves más bonita…

Con esas palabras el corazón de Zelda empezó a latir rápidamente, su cabeza empezó a dolerle y no dejaba de tocársela, al instante empezaron a venir recuerdos que en su mente estaban encerrados.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Zelda tenía 10 años, se encontraba en la hacienda de Termina de vacaciones con sus padres y Sir Abel. Estaba por los pasillos buscando a su padre, cuando llegó a su despacho, pudo escuchar al rey hablando con Sir Abel, parece que estaban muy enojados, pues él había descubierto a Abel en sus corruptas acciones._

- _¿Cómo pudiste robarte todo el dinero? era para remodelar las casas y negocios de las personas en Hyrule, tu sabias que eso era muy importante para ellos. – reclamaba enfurecido el rey._

- _Para mí no tienen nada de importancia ese montón de pobretones, eres el peor rey de la historia, entiende que gobernar con bondad no sirve de nada, lo único que sirve para obtener poder es la autoridad y la riqueza._

- _Estas equivocado, tu sabes que este pueblo es muy importante para mí, no puedo creer que te haya confiado tantas cosas del mismo._

- _Tú no sabes gobernar, el que deberías estar en ese puesto soy yo, no un blandengue como tú._

_En ese momento entró la reina a tratar de tranquilizar a los hombres._

- _Basta Abel, ya tu bajeza ha sido descubierta, no queremos que sigas siendo parte de este reino, no te castigaremos pues no queremos que seas la vergüenza del pueblo, pero por favor no regreses más aquí. – le habló la reina con firmeza._

_Abel empezó a mirar a la reina con ira por sus reclamos._

- _¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?… ¿acaso me meterás al calabozo? eso no servirá para que impidas mis planes._

- _Nos has traicionado…te abrí las puertas de mi castillo, te incluí en mi familia, como es posible que nos pagues de esa manera, te exijo que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo. – ordenó el rey enfurecido._

- _Tú... no me das ordenes…_

_En ese momento Abel fue rodeado por una aura negra y se transformó en un monstruo color negro con blanco y ojos rojos, agarro al rey y a la reina por el cuello y los ahorcó hasta matarlos._

_Después de su crimen se dio cuenta que la pequeña Zelda había estado observando ese espantoso suceso, se acercó hacia ella con la misma intención de matarla, pero la trifueza de la sabiduría hizo que su cuerpo refleje una luz poderosa que lo cegó, eso provocó que se desintegre del lugar._

_Zelda corrió a tratar de despertar a sus padres, pero fue en vano, ellos jamás despertaron, estaba tan impactada que no podía llorar y salió corriendo directo a su habitación._

_Mientras corría se encontró con Sir Abel en su forma hyliana._

- _¿Estas triste porque tus padres están muertos?_

_Zelda lo observaba asustada y con su rostro pálido. Abel tocó la cabeza de Zelda y recitó unas palabras._

- _Tranquila princesa, tus padres ya están en un mejor lugar, lamentablemente ellos murieron en un accidente, lo que acabas de ver no fue más que una alucinación._

_Una aura negra empezó a rodear la cabeza de Zelda, la princesa se tomó fuertemente la cabeza pues, sentía un poco de dolor._

- _Tú, princesa Zelda, no recordaras nada de lo que acabas de ver, todos esos recuerdos serán reemplazados por la versión que te acabo de dar…pues calladita te ves más bonita"_

_Zelda en ese momento salió de su trance y encontró a Sir Abel consternado hipócritamente:_

- _Princesa sus padres han muerto en un accidente, cayeron por un barranco en la carroza, acabamos de recuperar sus cuerpos, ellos están "dormidos" en su habitación._

_Zelda empezó a llorar mientras escuchaba esas palabras y fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, ahí estaban ellos, llenos de rasguños y acostados en su cama. Zelda se puso en medio de ellos y los abrazaba llorando, atrás de ella estaba Abel, con una sonrisa malévola, mientras estaba borrando los recuerdos de la princesa, modificó los cuerpos de los reyes para que parezcan accidentados y los teletransporto a su habitación, pues tenía que hacer pasar toda esta situación como un lamentable accidente…_

_Después de unas horas llego Impa consternada y fue a buscar a Zelda que no se despegaba de sus padres._

- _Tranquila mi niña, sé que esto es duro, pero me tienes a mí que siempre te cuidare. – le decía mientras la abrazaba._

_En ese momento llegó Sir Abel y se digirió hacia ellas._

- _Sé que esto es duro para la princesa, pero yo le juré a su padre antes de morir que si algo le llegara a pasar siempre cuidaría de ella y le daría todo mi cariño y protección…princesa también su padre me dijo que desde el día que ellos faltaran usted empezaría a tener responsabilidades sobre el reino, es algo que el siempre deseó, así que espero que cumpla su promesa._

_La princesa Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza que si cumpliría con su promesa._

- _No se preocupe princesa, yo la ayudaré junto a con el consejo real para que usted se convierta en una buena soberana._

_Abel se retiró del cuarto de los reyes mientras que Impa y Zelda seguían abrazadas…_

_Al día siguiente los reyes fueron trasladados a Hyrule y fueron enterrados con honores…_

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

Los ojos de Zelda empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el hechizo que su mente tuvo por 10 años se había roto, ella recordaba todo con claridad a sus padres muertos en manos de Abel.

- Eres un maldito, mataste a mis padres de la peor manera y viví engañada todos esos años pensando que ellos habían muerto de otra forma, me arruinaste la vida…

- Lo lamento princesa, pero tu padre tenía una manera de gobernar patética, siempre pensando en los demás, por eso merecía morir junto a tu madre y con el pasar de los años tú fuiste creciendo con los mismos pensamientos que él, por eso no permití por nada del mundo que tú seas feliz, detestaba tu maldita bondad y sentido del honor para con los demás…la felicidad, la bondad y la luz son las cosas más asquerosas que pueden existir para mi…personas como ustedes no merecen gobernar esta tierra, por eso lo haré yo y nadie me va a detener.

En ese momento Abel desapareció llevándose a Noah, cosa que causó que Link y Zelda entraran en la desesperación.

- ¿Dónde se lo habrá llevad?o, no quiero que le haga daño a mi hijo. – gritó la princesa desesperada.

- Tranquilízate mi amor, yo los buscaré hasta el fin del mundo. Quédate aquí con Impa, Ravio y yo iremos a buscarlo por todos lados.

- No Link…yo iré con ustedes, no pienso quedarme aquí.

- Pero Zelda, es peligroso.

- No me quedaré aquí, voy a salvar a mi hijo, no te olvides que yo también se pelear…pelearemos juntos mi amor, siempre juntos.

Link abrazó a Zelda por mostrar tanta valentía en estos momentos…

Mientras se abrazaban, el cuarto se empezó a iluminar y apareció ante ellos una sombra conocida, era una sombra femenina de estatura promedio, con cabello naranja y ojos color rojo.

- Midna…eres tú. - dijo Link sorprendido…

- Así es Link…ustedes se preguntarán como es posible que yo haya regresado si yo misma rompí el espejo del Crepúsculo, pues descubrí que hay otro portal que conecta el mundo de la luz con el mundo de las sombras, ese mismo portal uso Abel para venir hasta aquí hace muchos años. Él vino aquí con las mismas intenciones de Zant, la diferencia es que él fue más astuto, primero se ganó a los reyes, una vez que pasó eso los asesinó, luego de eso se ganó el respeto del pueblo para que de esa forma pueda lograr poco a poco sus planes de conquistar el reino y el mundo entero. Yo me di cuenta de eso apenas hace unos meses, pues descubrí entre las cosas de Zant el diario que su hermano había escrito hace años y ahí hablaba del portal escondido que conecta los dos mundos, después de varios meses he intentos lo encontré y por eso nos volvemos a ver; yo también les ayudaré a detener a ese rufián que avergüenza nuestra raza.

Link y Zelda se sentían más tranquilos con Midna junto a ellos, una vez más lucharían juntos, no solo por rescatar al reino, sino también por salvar a Noah.

- mmm…Veo que no has perdido el tiempo lobito. - dijo Midna pícaramente.

Link no entendía a lo que se refería Midna.

- Veo que entre tú y Zelda ha nacido un amor enorme…y no solo eso, tienen un hermoso hijo…yo sabía que algo pasaría entre ustedes dos amigos jijiji.

Zelda y Link se sonrojaron al escuchar a su amiga.

- Me alegro por ustedes chicos, Link y yo cultivamos una hermosa amistad y desde ahí solo desee su felicidad, y mucho mejor si es al lado de Zelda.

Link y Zelda le sonrieron a Midna por sus palabras, sabían que ella estaba feliz de verlos juntos.

- Ahora chicos no perdamos tiempo, se exactamente dónde se escondió ese maldito, así que vamos de una vez a darle su merecido...


	17. El poder de la luz

**Capítulo 17: El poder de la luz**

Link, Zelda, Ravio e Impa se unieron a Midna para alcanzar a Abel.

- Link, debemos regresar a la arboleda sagrada para que tomes la espada maestra una vez más, pues ella es capaz de erradicar el mal de Abel. - ordenó Midna.

En ese momento teletransportó a todos los presentes a la arboleda sagrada para que Link tome la espada…

Una vez que llegaron, Link la sacó de su pedestal, ese poderoso instrumento solo podía ser utilizado por él, pues era el elegido de las Diosas.

Una vez con la espada en su poder, Midna los teletransportó a la zona oeste de Hyrule, ahí había un pasadizo secreto; Midna logró abrirlo con sus poderes, solo ella podía hacerlo por su condición de twili, una vez dentro estaba otro espejo idéntico al que estaba en el patíbulo del desierto, solo que era más pequeño, en ese momento empezaron a salir muchísimos monstruos, Link y compañía se pusieron a pelear contra ellos.

- Link, Zelda, no debemos perder tiempo, debemos entrar al mundo crepuscular, pero solo los puedo llevar a ustedes dos, pues tienen el poder de la Trifuerza y esta impedirá que se conviertan en monstruos, que Ravio e Impa se queden peleando con estos monstruos e impidan que nos sigan.

Ravio e Impa asintieron con la cabeza las órdenes de Midna; la pareja se puso junto a Midna y fueron atraídos por el espejo…

* * *

Una vez en el mundo crepuscular, rápidamente entraron al palacio, estaba repleto de monstruos, pues Abel con su hechizo lo había invadido. Midna envió a sus guardias a acabar con ellos mientas guiaba a Link y a Zelda hacia Abel.

Fueron hasta los jardines del palacio, lugar que no era conocido por Link, era un lugar muy hermoso y mezclado con el ocaso era una combinación perfecta.

- Aquí hay un pasaje secreto, entremos por aquí, pues aquí están los aposentos de Abel, leí eso en su diario, ¡deprisa!

Una vez que bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a un jardín con forma de espiral, ahí encontraron en medio del mismo a Abel con el bebé flotando rodeado de un aura negra.

- Con el sacrificio de este niño aumentara mi poder, pues el poder de su sangre vale por dos guerreros, la antigua Diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido. Manifestó Abel.

En ese momento empezó un ritual cuya intención era sacrificar al niño para obtener todo su poder.

- ¡No! Suelta a mi hijo. – gritó la princesa desesperada.

Abel se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos y eso lo enfureció.

- Vaya…no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí sin haberse transformado, debí matarlos cuando pude…y tu Midna eres una maldita traidora, sabes que este poder te servirá para ser más poderosa y gobernar este mundo como se debe.

- No Abel, yo no busco gobernar con violencia, busco gobernar con honor y bondad, si ese método fuera el indicado tu hermano Zant no hubiera sido aniquilado…

- Zant fue un imbécil que se dejó engañar por Ganondorf y por sus propias ambiciones, si hubiera sido listo hubiera hecho las cosas con calma, por eso yo espere muchos años para culminar mi plan."

- Talvez mataste a mis padres, pero no mataras a mi hijo, tu maldad no volverá a dañar a los míos nunca más. – reclamó la princesa.

Zelda llena de enojo preparó su arco y flechas y atacó a Abel, una logró lastimarlo pero las demás las esquivaba muy bien. Link aprovechó que estaba distraído por las flechas y se adelantó a atacarlo, una vez cerca de él sacó su espada y lo hirió, pero en ese momento Abel sacó su espada, era la espada del crepúsculo que perteneció a su hermano, solo que ahora la tenía el.

- ¿Recuerdas esta espada Link?...ahora si cumplirá su función, hacerte pedazos.

- No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Zelda, vas a pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste, mataste a sus padres, hiciste que su niñez sea muy difícil, nos separaste sabiendo que nos amábamos, la golpeaste como un salvaje y ahora te robas a nuestro hijo, no volveré a permitir que un maldito monstruo como tú nos haga más daño.

Abel y Link se pusieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras eso pasaba el villano envió más monstruos para que ataquen a Zelda y a Midna, ellas luchaban sin parar para deshacerse de ellos uno a uno, eran muchísimos, pero no dejaban de pelear.

Por otra parte Link y Abel seguían peleando, los dos estaban muy heridos pero no se dejaban caer…

Después de mucho forcejeo Link lográ atravesar a Abel con su espada, este cayó al suelo desangrándose pero no dejaba de reírse horrorosamente.

- Tu…maldito héroe, puede ser que me hayas vencido…pero tu hijo no vivirá.

Link se sorprendió con esas palabras, de repente se dio la vuelta y vio a su hijo flotando en el cielo, Abel provocó que este vaya cayendo hacia el suelo para morir, Link ya iba a correr a su rescate, pero Midna se había adelantado y ya lo tenía en sus brazos y luego se lo devolvió a su madre.

Zelda se dirigió a hacia Link y una vez que llegó junto a él, se abrazaron con desesperación, pues pensaban que jamás volverían a ver a su hijo. Abel agonizando veía esa imagen asqueado.

- ¡Basta!…dejen de manifestarse su amor, es algo inútil.

- Te equivocas Abel…el amor vence todas las barreras, puede romper todo hechizo y toda maldición, a pesar que los separaste siempre estuvieron unidos por ese lazo eterno, que ahora lo han transmitido a su hijo, tus planes no se pudieron dar porque te faltó ese valor tan importante. – respondió Midna.

Link y Zelda se tomaron de las manos mientras abrazaban a su hijo que ya estaba más tranquilo con sus padres.

- Abel, a pesar que mataste a mis padres y me separaste de Link, yo te perdono, pues si no lo hago me estaría convirtiendo en alguien como tú, como dijo Midna, tu maldad no logró separarnos, pues el designio de las Diosas ha sido que estemos juntos…

En ese momento las Trifuerzas de las manos de Link y Zelda empezaron a brillar y emanaron una luz muy fuerte, Abel empezó a gritar pues odiaba esa luz tan intensa llena de buenos sentimientos.

- ¡No!…esa luz, quítenme esa luz.

Midna se acercó hacia él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes porque esta luz a mí no me afecta?...porque mi corazón está libre de maldad, en cambio el tuyo está lleno de odio, espero que en tu próxima vida seas una mejor persona, ya sea en este mundo o el mundo de la luz.

Abel se fue desintegrando hasta que desapareció…

Todo había terminado, una vez más Link había triunfado, no solo salvó a Hyrule de un terrible destino, sino también salvo a su amada familia.

Todos los monstruos que Abel había invocado desaparecieron, incluso los que luchaban con Ravio e Impa, en ese momento ellos supieron que Link había ganado.

En el Reino Crepuscular todos estaban felices de que Link los haya salvado una vez más, todos gritaban de felicidad mientras veían a Link, Zelda y Midna pasar cerca de ellos…

Después de unas horas Midna los llevó de regreso al pasadizo secreto que llevaba hacia el reino de la luz, dispuesta a despedirse de ellos otra vez.

- Midna…gracias por todo, de no ser por ti Zelda y mi hijo no estarían conmigo.

- No agradezcas nada Link, te dije que siempre seriamos amigos, recuerda que somos un equipo jiji.

- Midna…nunca dejaré de estar agradecida contigo, nos ayudaste tanto y salvaste a mi hijo. – dijo la princesa conmovida.

- Sean felices, esa es la manera en que me agradecerán.

- ¿Midna…te volveremos a ver? - preguntó Link

- Quien sabe…esta vez no volveré a romper el espejo, pero si cerraré el pasaje secreto. Ahora que Abel murió, la única que puede abrirlo soy yo, de esa forma ningún ser mal intencionado volverá a ir al reino de la luz, así que puede ser que nos veamos de nuevo jiji.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y se despidieron deseándose lo mejor, Link y Zelda junto con Noah se pusieron frente al espejo y este los llevó de regreso a Hyrule…

* * *

Una vez ahí el pasaje se cerró detrás de ellos, se encontraron con Ravio e Impa, estaban un poco lastimados, pero felices de ver que todo lo malo se había terminado.

- Mi amor…una vez más has sido un héroe, me salvaste a mí y a nuestro hijo.

- Zelda, tú y mi hijo son mi vida entera, sin ustedes ella no vale la pena, no agradezcas, lo volvería a hacer mil veces si fuera necesario.

Los dos sellaron sus palabras con un tierno beso, mientras el pequeño Noah sonreía con su amoroso acto.

Luego de eso Link, Zelda, Ravio e Impa partieron a la arboleda sagrada, pues debían devolver la espada maestra a su pedestal, luego de eso regresaron al palacio…

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo se encontraron con todos los miembros del consejo real, tenían una cara muy seria y estaban dispuestos a pedir explicaciones.

- Princesa Zelda, nos hemos enterado de las cosas que han pasado por aquí, lamentamos que Abel nos haya engañado a todos y él sea el causante de la muerte de sus padres…

- Así es princesa, también queremos disculparnos con usted por haber sido tan exigentes, solo queríamos guiarla para que pueda gobernar este reino.

- Ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad usted más que nunca debe coronarse como reina, así que debe casarse cuanto antes, organizaremos una reunión para que vengan los príncipes y nobles del reino vecino a pretenderla como esposa.

Esas palabras fueron como una estocada al corazón para Link, temía que Zelda se deje presionar por el consejo real, pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejo con la boca abierta.

- Señores, yo les agradezco que se preocupen por mí y por el reino…pero yo ya tengo una persona elegida para casarme.

En ese momento le tomó la mano a Link, acción que dejó a los hombres sorprendidos.

- Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas…no solo es el amor de mi vida…también es el padre de mi hijo.

Los miembros del consejo tenían la boca abierta por la semejante confesión de la princesa.

- Sé que hice mal en mentirles y ocultar a mi hijo, pero lo hice porque Abel me tenía amenazada con matar a Link. Les pido en el nombre de las Diosas que lo acepten como mi esposo…como Rey de Hyrule, pues él es digno de ese título, salvo a Hyrule de las garras de Zant y de Ganondorf, llevó su trabajo como caballero real de manera responsable, pero sobre todo, me salvó la vida a mí y a mi hijo…sino lo aceptan respetaré su decisión, pero no me pienso alejar de él y si tengo que renunciar a mi título nobiliario lo haré sin dudarlo.

Los miembros del consejo estaban helados con las palabras tan firmes y seguras de la princesa, se retiraron a hablar unos minutos del tema hasta que regresaron con su respuesta.

- Princesa, las leyes dicen que usted se debe casar con una persona de su mismo linaje…sin embargo este joven ha demostrado tener lo que a muchos reyes les falta…honor y valor, una persona como él es digno de reinar junto a usted, así que tiene nuestra aceptación de casarse con él.

Al oír esas palabras Link estallaba de la felicidad, ya no había nada que impida que ella y su amada princesa estén juntos, estaba tan feliz que la cargó y dio vueltas con ella mientras tenía al bebé en brazos.

- Joven Link… ¿tiene idea de la responsabilidad que le espera ahora que será el Rey de Hyrule? - preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo.-

- Claro que lo se…pero con tal de estar junto a Zelda y a mi hijo, estoy dispuesto a gobernar esta tierra con honor y responsabilidad, yo amo a Hyrule con toda mi alma, ya luché por ella una vez y lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario.

- Sus palabras me llenan de tranquilidad, desde ahora tiene todo nuestro respeto, honorable héroe…

En ese momento todos los miembros del consejo se hincaron ante él, como símbolo de respeto, esa acción incomodó a Link.

- Debemos planificar su boda cuanto antes, esta se realizara en 3 meses, así que empiecen con los preparativos. - dijo uno de los miembros.

Los miembros del consejo real se retiraron. Link y Zelda estaban muy felices, pues por fin sus barreras de habían roto, ahora nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos, Impa y Ravio los miraban felices, aunque este último tenía una mirada nostálgica.

- Me alegro por ti amigo…al menos tu si vas a ser feliz. – pensó para si mismo.

Todos se retiraron al palacio a descansar, pues a partir de mañana empezarían los preparativos para la gran boda que se aproximaba.


	18. Amor invencible

**Capítulo 18: Amor invencible**

Los tres meses pasaron muy rápido, en ese tiempo todo el reino se puso feliz con la noticia de que la princesa de Hyrule y el héroe elegido por las Diosas se amaban y se unirían en matrimonio, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el saber que los dos tenían un hijo en común. Para sorpresa de la pareja la noticia de su hijo fue aceptada y entendida, nadie los criticó por eso, todo lo contrario, solo los llenaron de bendiciones.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Ordon nadie de ahí podía creer que Link se iba a casar con la princesa y peor aun que tenía un hijo con ella; cuando Ilia escuchó esa noticia se emocionó muchísimo, pues sabía que la princesa era la mujer que Link merecía.

En ese tiempo Link vivía en el palacio, pero tuvo prohibido dormir con Zelda hasta el día de la boda, pues la corte real era muy estricta en ese sentido, así sea que tuvieran un hijo querían que ellos esperen… pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Link siempre que podía se escapaba al cuarto de su amada para dormir con ella.

Todos los caballeros de Hyrule se sentían felices por Link, no dejaban de halagarlo y hacerle bromas de haber conquistado a la princesa, incluso los caballeros que fueron irrespetuosos con la princesa en el pasado se disculparon con él y ahora lo miraban con respeto; por otra parte, Ravio era envidiado por ser el mejor amigo del futuro Rey de Hyrule.

* * *

El día tan esperado por fin llegó, todo el palacio estaba decorado con los adornos y detalles más elegantes, habían venido todas las personas de Hyrule, nobles y plebeyos, también habían sido invitados los de Ordon y llegaron personas muy importantes de los reinos vecinos.

Zelda estaba en su cuarto alistándose para su boda, el vestido de ella era color blanco strapless con escote de corazón y un poco ancho en la parte de abajo, su velo estaba decorado con piedras preciosas y llevaba puesta las joyas con las que su madre se casó.

- Zelda…te ves muy hermosa. – la halagó la sheikah.

- Gracias Impa, estoy muy feliz, ya no puedo esperar a ser la esposa de Link.

Por otro lado Link ya estaba listo y se encontraba saludando a los invitados, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color del pantalón, en su saco tenía una medalla puesta, era una condecoración de la corte real por ser el héroe que salvo su reino.

* * *

La ceremonia ya iba a empezar, Link estaba esperando a Zelda en el altar del templo, todos los invitados miraban la puerta ansiosos de ver entrar a la princesa, Impa estaba en uno de los asientos de mas adelante con Noah en sus brazos…de repente las puertas del templo se abrieron, entró la princesa acompañada de Ravio, quien la iba a entregar en el altar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de la princesa, sobre todo su futuro esposo. Una vez que Zelda y Ravio llegaron hasta Link, se abrazaron con mucho cariño y luego de eso la princesa se puso al lado del héroe para empezar con la ceremonia...

Se dijeron sus votos de amor y también sus votos reales, después de una larga espera Link le colocó una argolla de oro en el dedo anular de Zelda, por encima del anillo de compromiso que él le había dado, por otra parte Zelda le colocó a Link su argolla en el dedo anular; esas argollas tenía un significado muy especial, pues pertenecieron a los reyes de Hyrule y habían pasado de generación en generación por su familia, por eso las llevaban con orgullo.

El sabio finalizó la boda y les indicó que sellaran su unión con un beso, ellos se dieron un beso tierno mientras escuchaban los gritos de felicidad de los presentes, unos reían, otros lloraban, pero todo era producto de la felicidad.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia se dirigieron al palacio para empezar la coronación de los nuevos reyes de Hyrule, a Zelda le colocaron la corona de su madre y a Link le colocaron la corona del padre de Zelda, al principio no se sintió cómodo con ella, pero aguantó todo solo por hacer feliz a su princesa y al pueblo.

Una vez coronados, Link dirigió unas palabras.

- Les agradezco por haber aceptado mi unión con Zelda y por ende, haberme aceptado como su rey, desde el día en que yo vine a Hyrule por primera vez hice la promesa de protegerla para siempre, yo les juro por el amor que siento por mi esposa y mi hijo que yo defenderé esta tierra al costo de mi propia vida, así que les pido que no solo vean en mi al rey de Hyrule, sino también a su protector.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con las palabras del héroe, pues sabiendo que su valor iba mas allá de todas las cosas, se sentían felices y seguros de que su Rey los protegería de todo mal, como una vez lo hizo.

Zelda por su parte también dirigió unas pequeñas palabras.

- Yo también quiero agradecerles por haber aceptado mi unión con Link, lo elegí como mi esposo no solo por el amor que compartimos, sino también porque para ser Rey se necesita tener valentía y honor, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de su aceptación, pues él les demostró una vez que puede defender esta tierra, por mi parte también les digo que contarán con mi protección.

Todos en el reino aplaudían sin parar a los futuros reyes de Hyrule, de repente Link se puso de pie y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Antes de empezar con la celebración, quiero hacer un reconocimiento…como ustedes saben Sir Abel no fue más que una persona deshonesta que deseaba apoderarse de nuestro reino, el puesto que el ocupaba era demasiado honorable para una persona como él, por eso con mi esposa hemos decidido nombrar Sir a una persona que estuvo apoyándonos en estos tiempos difíciles y que demostró ser un buen amigo para los dos…Caballero Ravio acércate por favor.

Todos los presentes enmudecieron con las palabras de Link, Ravio se puso de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que Link y Zelda lo habían nombrado Sir e iba a tomar el puesto que era de Abel, fue caminando hasta los reyes y se puso frente a ellos, en ese momento Zelda le hizo una indicación de que se hinque ante ellos.

- Caballero Ravio, has demostrado con tu valentía y solidaridad que eres digno de ser nombrado Sir, ¿juras llevar este puesto con responsabilidad y honor para el reino de Hyrule? – preguntó la princesa.

- Si, lo juro aunque me cueste la vida…

En ese momento la princesa puso su espada en el hombro derecho del joven como símbolo de aceptación como Sir. Ravio se puso de pie y Link le colocó dos condecoraciones en su pecho, signo de su puesto nobiliario. Luego de eso Ravio dirigió unas palabras al pueblo.

- Les agradezco a los reyes el haberme elegido para un puesto tan importante, yo jamás olvidaré de donde vengo, así que sepan que siempre contaran conmigo y junto a los reyes juro luchar por defender este reino…

Otra vez los aplausos se hicieron presentes, muchos caballeros estaban felices por Ravio, otros sentían envidia, pero la mayoría estaba feliz por él…

Una vez finalizada la coronación, todos empezaron a celebrar la unión de los reyes…

* * *

Zelda y Link no dejaron de tomarse fotos con todos los invitados, también hubo muchas fotos que se tomaron junto a su hijo, eran las primeras fotos que tenían como familia, después de eso Impa se llevó a Noah a su cuarto pues se había quedado dormido.

Zelda y Link bailaban muy juntos al igual que el resto de los invitados, todos estaban divirtiéndose…

Al llegar la noche Zelda conversaba con algunos invitados, en ese momento se le acercó una mujer de cabello morado y ojos rojos.

- Hola Zelda… ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- Hilda... ¿cómo estás? no nos vemos desde niñas. – respondió cortésmente.

- Si querida amiga, me alegro que te acuerdes de mi, primero quiero felicitarte por tu boda, me alegro que por fin estés junto al amor de tu vida y que tengan un precioso hijo.

- Gracias Hilda, créeme que todo esto fue muy duro para los dos, pues nadie aceptaba nuestro amor por las diferencias sociales, pero Link con su honor y valor pudo demostrar que es digno de ser Rey.

- As es…créeme que me alegro mucho por ustedes.

En ese momento a Hilda se le nublaron los ojos, eso preocupó a Zelda, así que le pido que salgan a los jardines para hablar más tranquilamente.

- Hilda, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?"

- Zelda yo…quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas del joven que acabas de nombrar Sir.

- ¿Ravio?...es el mejor amigo de Link, es amigo de los dos, es una buena persona, ¿pasa algo con él?

- Veras…lo que pasa es que hace años el y yo tuvimos un romance, nos amamos intensamente, pero mi padre nos descubrió y lo hecho del castillo de Lorule, el también era caballero ahí, era el mejor de su clan, pero las diferencias sociales nos separaron.

Zelda se sintió sorprendida por la historia de Hilda, no sabía que la princesa de Lorule también tuvo una historia parecida a la de ella.

- A pesar de todo tratamos de luchar por nuestro amor, pero mi padre me encerró a la fuerza en el palacio y le envió una carta a Ravio en mi nombre diciéndole que yo me había casado con otra persona, y que me daba vergüenza estar con un simple caballero, desde ahí nunca más lo volví a ver por el reino. Nosotros éramos muy jóvenes en esa época, solo teníamos 16 años, pero a pesar de todo lo sigo amando y no he podido olvidarlo.

- Hilda, lamento que tu padre te haya separado del amor de tu vida, entiendo cómo te sientes más que nadie, pues yo pasé por lo mismo, que pena que tu padre jamás pudo entender su amor.

- Zelda, el siempre fue posesivo conmigo, nunca me dejaba salir a ningún lado, sé que es duro lo que voy a decir, pero si estoy en tu boda es porque él ya murió hace tiempo, porque si es estuviera vivo, no estaría aquí.

Hilda lloraba desconsoladamente así como una vez Zelda lloró por Link, ella la abrazá pues la entendía mucho…

Zelda llevó a su cuarto a Hilda y le dijo que se quede ahí hasta que se sienta mejor, luego de eso fue a buscar a Link…le contó toda la historia de Hilda y Ravio.

- Amor me duele mucho ver a Hilda así, Ravio piensa que ella se casó con otro hombre y se olvido de él.

- Zelda…Ravio aun no la olvida, el aun la ama mucho, creo que ellos deberían verse y aclarar su mal entendido.

En ese momento se les ocurrió una gran idea, Zelda envió a uno de los sirvientes a decirle a Hilda que vaya a los jardines del palacio, Link por su parte hizo lo mismo con Ravio.

* * *

Todo él jardín estaba iluminado con grandes velas y lámparas. Una vez que Ravio llegó se sorprendió de no ver a Link ahí, en ese momento vio a una mujer de cabello morado de espaldas y se dirigió a ella.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿no ha visto por aquí al Rey?

Hilda al escuchar esa voz sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón, ella estaba esperando a Zelda, esperó escuchar la voz de ella, mas no esa voz que le hizo retumbar el cuerpo, pero se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Ravio enmudeció al ver a la bella mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos.

- Hilda…

- Hola Ravio… ¿cómo has estado?

Ravio no pudo responderle por unos segundos, pero después de asumir su situación le contestó.

- He estado bien… ¿y tú?

- Yo también…te felicito por haber sido nombrado Sir…

- Gracias…ahora si soy una persona digna. – dijo en tono irónico.

Hubo muchos segundos de silencio hasta que el Sir lo rompió.

- Has crecido mucho…te has convertido en una mujer muy bella.

- Gracias…tú también te has convertido en un hombre muy atractivo.

Los dos se sonrojaron después de decirse esos halagos, sin embargo Ravio trató de guardar límite con ella.

- Dígame princesa… ¿ya tiene hijos?

- ¿Hijos?...yo no tengo hijos Ravio y por favor deja de llamarme princesa, sabes que jamás me ha gustado que me llames así.

- No debo hacerlo…su esposo se molestaría…

En ese momento Hilda se enojó y le grito fuertemente.

- Yo no estoy casada ni tengo hijos, jamás he estado con nadie que no fueras tú.

En ese momento Ravio también estalló en cólera.

- Deja de mentir…aun guardo la carta donde me indicabas que te habías casado con un príncipe, porque te daba vergüenza estar con un simple caballero como yo.

- Yo no escribí esa carta Ravio…mi padre lo hizo haciéndose pasar por mi…en esa época yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto sin poder salir, sin poder verte, el jamás acepto nuestro amor, por eso busco la forma de deshacerse de ti.

Ravio se quedo petrificado con esas palabras pues en todos estos años el pensó que la princesa lo había traicionado casándose con otro.

- Ravio…yo nunca he dejado de amarte, aun te amo. – dijo sollozando.

- Hilda…yo…tampoco he dejado de amarte, no hay noche en la que no llore por ti, en la que no te extrañe.

En ese momento Ravio se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro y la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió al beso enseguida.

- Ravio…aún tengo el anillo que me diste hace años…

Hilda le mostró su mano izquierda a su amado, en su dedo anular estaba un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra color azul.

- Ese fue el anillo que perteneció a mi madre…ella antes de morir me pidió que se lo de a la mujer con la que me vaya a casar, pensé que lo habías tirado. – dijo en tono triste.

- Jamás tiraría algo tan valioso, no había día que no lo contemplara y pensara en ti. Cuando mi padre vivía no lo usaba pues no quería que me lo quite, pero una vez que el murió me lo volví a poner.

- ¿Tu padre murió?...lo lamento mucho…

- Yo también lo lamento Ravio… pero me da pena lo que voy a decir, pero ahora que el no está vivo, ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos…si es que tu aun lo deseas.

En ese momento Ravio se arrodilló a los pies de Hilda, le tomó su delicada mano y le dedicó unas palabras.

- Hilda, princesa de Lorule, te pido en el nombre de las Diosas y del gran amor que nos tenemos que aceptes ser mi esposa, ahora que soy un Sir seré digno de que me llames esposo.

- Así no seas un Sir yo iba a aceptar de todos modos…claro que acepto casarme contigo.

Ravio e Hilda sellaron su amor con un dulce beso… a lo lejos eran observados por Link y Zelda, se sentían felices de haber logrado de reunir a los enamorados, pues sabían que no había nada más doloroso que perder al amor de tu vida, luego de eso regresaron a la fiesta, esperaron que entren Hilda y Ravio y en ese mismo momento le anunciaron a todos su próximo matrimonio…

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Link y Zelda se casaron, la vida de Rey para Link era un poco pesada, pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades y Zelda siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo, a pesar de todo Link gobernada de la mejor manera.

El pequeño Noah ya tenía un año de edad, era un niño sano y muy feliz, todos en el reino lo amaban por ser el príncipe de Hyrule. Los reyes a pesar de sus ocupaciones nunca dejaban de brindarle amor y atención.

Por otra parte Ravio e Hilda estaban felizmente casados, la corte real de Lorule aceptó a Ravio de inmediato pues con su título de Sir era digno de casarse con la princesa. Al igual que en Hyrule, ellos fueron coronados reyes…la pareja estaba inmensamente feliz, pues muy pronto se convertirían en padres, Hilda estaba esperando su primer bebé.

* * *

Link y Zelda se amaban como el primer día, con esa misma pasión que siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, no había noche en la que no se entreguen al amor desenfrenadamente.

- Te amo Zelda…

- Yo también te amo Link…jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Link se quedó pensativo unos momentos y sin darse cuenta pensó en voz baja.

- _Todas mis vidas te amaron y te amarán solo a ti…_

- ¿Dijiste algo amor? – preguntó la princesa.

- No preciosa…no dije nada… - respondió sonriedo.

La pareja se quedó conversando hasta quedarse dormidos, ya no había nada que los separe, su amor había triunfado sobre todo mal y habían cumplido su mayor sueño…amarse por toda la eternidad y formar un hogar...

_***Fin**_

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, hace muchos años que la tenía guardada en mi memoria, agradezco a las personas que han estado atentas a cada capítulo y a las que recién le leen por favor dejen reviews. Saludos cordiales.


End file.
